My astrologer
by Adryana Sisy
Summary: Sakura yang sudah mempunyai suami dan seorang anak, menceritakan kisah manisnya saat tinggal di kota yang menurutnya paling romantis se Asia. Cerita yang kembali mengelupaskan memori masa lalunya yang menyenangkan. Cerita tentang Sasuke yang selalu membuatnya diam-diam tersenyum. Semuanya tentang Sakura, dan selamanya tentang Sakura... / Out of Caracter? mungkin. lil a bit hehe
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Hai namaku Akasuna Sakura, jenis kelamin perempuan, dan baru selesai makan apel. Nama depanku diambil dari marga ayah yang kini sudah berubah setelah aku menikah. Aku terlahir dari keluarga yang berkecukupan dan hangat. Aku anak ke-2 dari 2 bersaudara, ya akulah si bungsu. Aku punya seorang kakak laki-laki, seorang ibu, dan seorang ayah. Aku dan kakakku terpaut 3 tahun.

Ibu ku seorang seniman di rumah, senang bermain piano dan mengajariku sejak kecil. Dulu ibuku ambil kesenian saat kuliah, ibuku mempunyai suara yang merdu dan aku suka. Ayahku seorang tentara, tidak pernah menetap di tempat yang sama terus menerus, dulu sempat aku dan sekeluarga tinggal di Tokyo tapi kami akhirnya pindah karna ayah dipindah tugaskan, semuanya kami bawa termasuk pelayan rumah yang sudah bekerja dengan keluargaku sejak aku masih kecil. Kami pindah ke Kyoto, kota yang indah dan paling romantis sedunia, kalaupun bukan sedunia, ya seAsia lah. Aku jadi ingin menceritakan bagaimana kehidupanku disana. Cinta pertamaku. Mengingatnya membuat aku senyum-senyum sendiri.

Tapi sebelumnya akan ku beritahu sekarang, dimana posisiku. Tokyo, di rumah yang sudah aku tempati bersama suamiku sejak 4 tahun lalu, di ruang perpustakaan yang banyak buku, ditemani musik _Rolling stone_ yang masih setia menemani malamku yang sunyi. Anakku sudah tidur, suamiku masih di kantor. Dia bilang ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Jadi sambil menunggunya pulang aku akan menuliskan coretan hidupku di Kyoto untuk kalian.

...

Mari kita mulai...

Tahun 2004, dimana aku pindah ke Kyoto. Saat itu aku tidak tahu seluk beluk kota Kyoto, saat itu aku masih menjadi orang awam disini. Aku baru pendatang disini, sebelumnya aku tinggal di Tokyo, kota metropolis dengan segala kecanggihan dan hiruk pikuknya yang kadang membuat pusing. Aku tinggal dirumah nenek dari ibuku, ia senang ketika mendengar kabar bahwa kami akan pindah kesini sekeluarga karna tugas ayahku. Sayang, dua bulan sebelum kami benar-benar pindah, beliau sudah berpulang. Karna ibuku anak semata wayang, maka rumah itu diwariskan padanya.

Aku tersenyum melihat penampilanku di depan cermin. _Sempurna _batinku. Dari pantulan cermin, aku bisa melihat kakak semata wayangku melewati kamarku yang memang tidak ku tutup pintunya. Akasuna Sasori, laki-laki tampan dari keluarga ku selain ayah. Calon arsitek sukses masa depan, hehehe...

"Sakura.. sarapan!"

"Ya, _kaa-san!"_ ini dia teriakan _kaa-san._ Aku bergegas keluar dan langsung menuju meja makan. Ini adalah hari pertamaku sekolah. Makanya aku bersemangat, sangat!

"_Ohaiyo._" sapaku.

"_Ohaiyo._" Kulihat _kaa-san_ yang masih sibuk menata makanan di atas meja makan dibantu Ayame_-san_. Sasori-_nii_ sudah duduk manis di sebrangku, _tou-san _ku sedang berdinas selama 4 hari jadi tidak ikut sarapan bersama kami. Setelah _kaa-san_ selesai dan ikut duduk bersama kami, baru lah sarapan dimulai. "_Nii-chan _jadi mengantarku kan?" Tanyaku sambil mengambil selembar roti tawar dan selai coklat.

Kakakku memang jahil, aku tahu itu. Dia tidak langsung menjawab, malah seperti terlihat sedang pura-pura berpikir. "Hm, jadi tidak ya?" Aku memberengut sebal, lalu dia tertawa. "Ya, _Imotou._" jawabnya singkat. "Habiskan sarapannya, jangan sampai terlambat di hari pertama." _Kaa-san_ yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan tersenyum mendengarkan obrolan kecilku dengan Sasori_-nii_ akhirnya bersuara juga. "_Haaaaik._"jawabku sebelum melahap lagi roti coklatku.

Selesai sarapan, Sasori-_nii _langsung mengantarku kesekolah dengan mobilnya. Seandainya aku sudah kuliah, pasti aku juga punya mobil seperti ini. Tapi aku ragu, _tou-san_ tidak pernah mengijinkanku berkendara. Sasori_-nii _pernah kena marah saat ketahuan mengajariku menyetir mobil ini. "Sakura, aku langsung ya. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kedalam." Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kulihat jalan di depanku, agak jauh menuju gedung sekolah. Jalannya memang hanya dilewati pejalan kaki, jadi aku turun disini. "Hati-hati _Nii-chan._"

Mobil Sasori-_nii _kembali melaju meninggalkan tempatnya berhenti tadi. Aku kembali berjalan. Banyak anak-anak berseragam sama denganku yang berjalan juga. Udara pagi ini sejuk, aku suka.

oooo

Aku berjalan di belakang guru yang akan membawaku menuju kelas baru. Mataku tidak bisa diam memandang lurus ke depan saat jalan. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memandang apa saja yang ku tangkap dengan mataku. Sekolah yang lumayan besar, walaupun masih kalah dari sekolahku dulu saat di Tokyo. Tapi ini lumayan bagus, dari pertama aku masuk ke gedung ini, mataku menangkap beberapa CCTV yang tersebar di sudut-sudut koridor. Tempatnya bersih dan tertata. Suasana lingkungan yang aku sukai.

Sreek...

Bisa ku dengar, suara bising dari dalam ruang belajar tiba-tiba hening saat pintu di geser oleh perempuan cantik di depanku ini.

"Ayo." Ajaknya ramah, aku hanya mengangguk kaku dan kembali berjalan.

Aku memandang satu per satu wajah asing yang menatapku dengan penasaran. "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, dia baru pindah dari Tokyo—" bisa kudengar beberapa murid mulai berisik saat kota Tokyo disebut-sebut, "—ayo perkenalkan dirimu." Ujarnya pelan, padaku.

"_Ohaiyo, watashi no namae wa Akasuna Sakura, yoroshiku onengaishimasu." _Mereka menanggapi perkenalanku dengan baik.

"Baiklah Akasuna, kau sekarang duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Yamanaka Ino, Yamanaka angkat tanganmu."

"Haik." Aku memandang calon teman sebang ku yang semangat mengangkat tangannya, kelewat semangat malah.

"_Arigatou Tsunade-sensei."_

Aku duduk dan Tsunade-_sensei _pergi. Hal pertama yang terjadi setelah wanita cantik itu pergi adalah, kelas kembali ricuh. Aku berkenalan dengan beberapa orang di kelas sebelum guru matematika datang.

Pelajaran yang ku terima sama saja dengan yang sebelumnya. Syukurlah, ku kira aku akan ketinggalan pelajaran. Aku duduk di jajaran paling kanan dekat jendela, aku bisa melihat lapangan baske _outdoor_ dari sini. Yang paling membuatku senang adalah, di kelas tidak ada CCTV, Yeay!

oooo

Jam istirahat tiba, aku tidak ke kantin seperti yang lain. Ino langsung berlari menuju toilet saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Awalnya jam istirahat ini Ino dan Hinata—teman baruku— mau mengajakku memperkenalkan lingkungan sekolah. Tapi karna di kelas tadi yang keluar paling terakhir adalah kami berdua—aku dan Hinata—akhirnya membawakan buku-buku tugas matematika yang diminta _Kakashi-sensei _ke ruangannya. Aku sedikit risih saat beberapa pasang mata lelaki memandangku aneh. Ya, menurutku aneh karna aku tidak sedang melakukan hal yang aneh!

Buku yang di bawa agak banyak, sesekali aku membenarkan posisinya yang berkali-kali merosot di tanganku. "Maaf ya Sakura-_chan_, merepotkanmu."

Aku tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "_Iie_, aku merasa tidak di repotkan."

Rasanya aku ingin menutup telingaku, koridor yang semula tenang-tenang saja walau banyak orang kini bising. Suara murid perempuan yang mendominasi.

Saat itu kali pertamanya aku bertemu dengannya, menatap langsung mata hitam sekelam malam yang juga menatapku. Tatapannya benar-benar tajam. Auranya dingin, ia seperti patung berjalan ketika melewatiku. Pemuda berkulit putih itu mengabaikan pandangan para murid perempuan yang kagum padanya dan tetap berjalan lurus ke depan dengan seorang temannya.

Pandangan kami terputus saat kami berpas-pasan. Aku terus berjalan ke depan dan dia terus berjalan ke arah jalan yang telah kulewati sebelumnya. Saat itu, aku belum mengerti ada apa dengan Hinata yang wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah di depanku. Saat itu, aku hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

Lelaki itu—bukan si patung—, lelaki yang berjalan bersama pemilik tatapan tajam itu melirik Hinata saat berpas-pasan.

oooo

"Sakuraaaa, Hinataaaa." Suara nyaring Ino memenuhi gendang telingaku saat kami tiba di kelas. "Kemana saja kalian? Aku mencari kalian kemana-mana." Ino datang dengan napas memburu, mungkin dia habis lari?

"Kami keruangan Kakashi-_sensei, _Ino-_chan._" Jawaban Hinata cukup mewakiliku kali ini. "Pantas."

Sisa jam istirahatku hingga pulang sekolah kugunakan untuk mengobrol dengan mereka. Guru tidak ada yang masuk lagi setelahnya, kelas ribut dan bising. Beberapa temanku yang lainnya mengelilingi tempat duduk ku dan Ino, ikut dalam obrolan kami.

oooo

Hari minggu! Yeay, 'hari nasional Sakura'. Sakura yang bebas melakukan apapun, Sakura yang tidak boleh diganggu, Sakura yang bermalas-malasan, hehehe...

Tidak.

Hari ini kugunakan untuk merapikan barang-barang ku yang belum sempat ku bereskan. Sekarang tinggal sepatu. Aku menyusun sepatuku di dalam lemari kaca yang ada di kamarku. Kamarku disini lebih luas dari kamarku yang ada di Tokyo. Dari cerita _kaa-san,_ kamar ini dulunya adalah kamar _kaa-san._ Akan sangat luas jika sebelum pindah tidak dibagi dua dengan Sasori-_nii._

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku saat Ayame_-san _memanggilku dari balik pintu. Di rumah hanya ada kami berdua. Sasori_-nii _menginap dirumah temannya karna hujan lebat tadi malam dan belum kembali, _Kaa-san _ada reuni dengan teman-teman SMA nya, _Tou-san _ku masih satu hari lagi berdinas.

Aku keluar dan langsung berhadapan dengan Ayame_-san _yang menunggu di depan pintu. "Padahal pintunya tidak dikunci." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Takut ada penculik masuk." Aku hanya tertawa menanggapi gurauannya. Perempuan yang sudah bekerja lama untuk keluarga ku ini lalu menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih berukuran besar. Alisku mengerut memandangnya.

"Katanya ini undangan."

"Kata siapa?"

"Kata yang mengantar."

Aku mengangguk, tanganku bergerak menerimanya. "Memangnya siapa yang mengantar?"

"Tidak tahu, tapi yang mengantar lumayan tampan." Aku terkikik geli bersama Ayame_-san_. Dia kemudian pamit ke dapur padaku.

Karna penasaran, setelah kembali ke kamar, aku langsung merobek amplop itu. Ingin segera tahu apa isinya. Ups, aku tidak membaca di bagian depannya yang bertuliskan '_jangan disobek, tapi di buka!' _aku mengendikkan bahu ku cuek. Yasudah lah sudah terlanjur. Begini juga jadi terbuka.

Isinya selembar ketas HVS putih, di dalamnya ada tulisan yang membuatku kembali mengerutkan alis. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama, setelahnya aku tertawa lepas. Apa ini?

_Untuk Akasuna Sakura_

_Dengan segala puji, bersamaan degan surat ini kami mengundang Akasuna Sakura untuk datang ke sekolah pada hari senin, selasa, rabu, kamis, jumat, sabtu. Minggu tidak perlu karna libur._

_Tertanda..._

"Ahahaha..."

Orang ini mengundangku untuk sekolah setiap hari selain hari minggu. Tentu saja aku pasti datang, aku sudah menjadi murid disana. Aku geleng-geleng kepala, surat ini seolah benar-benar surat undangan. Ada cap dan nama kepala sekolah terbubuh dibawahnya, hari-harinya disertai bulan dan jam, lalu ada alamat sekolah pada kapnya.

Aku masih belum bisa berhenti tertawa, konyol. Ayame_-san _sampai-sampai kembali mengetuk pintu kamar ku menanyakan ada sesuatu yang salah atau apa hingga aku terdengar berteriak dari luar.

Siapa pun yang mengirimnya, aku ucapkan terimakasih karna sudah membuatku tertawa. Aku senang...

Di dalamnya ada selembar memo kecil yang terlihat di robek di bagian atasnya hingga terlihat mendramatisir. Isinya tulisan tangan, rapi dan tegas.

'_aku ramal kau dan aku akan bertemu di kantin sekolah saat istirahat nanti.'_

Baiklah tuan peramal, apa yang akan terjadi?

oooo

Hari kedua ku sekolah, Senin.

Semua murid yang mengikuti upacara berbaris teratur dan rapi menurut urutan kelas. Beruntung kelas 2 Biologi 2 mendapatkan tempat yang teduh. Matahari pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya, terang, mungkin terlalu bersemangat mengawali minggu ini padahal semalam hujan kembali turun mengecup dataran Kyoto. Membuat Sasori_-nii _pulang dengan basah kuyup.

Sampai upacara hampir selesai, semua murid di tahan untuk kembali ke kelas. Seorang guru yang bertubuh besar berjalan ke depan membawa _speaker._ Kupandang kedepan karna penasaran sebenarnya ada apa. Dia disana, di depan, menghadap ke arah kami, bersama teman-temannya. Berdiri disana dibawa oleh guru BP, setelah berhasil ditemukan di tempat persembunyiannya untuk menghindari upacara.

Dia dan dua orang temannya disebut komunis oleh guru BP. Karna tidak ikut upacara? Entahlah. Jauh disana, aku yakin dia sedang menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di tengah barisan peserta upacara yang sedang memandangnya diantara peserta lain yang juga memandangnya, atau mungkin tidak?

"Dia lagi!" bisik Shikamaru. Shikamaru teman sekelasku, yang berdiri tepat di sampingku.

"Siapa dia?" tanya ku.

"Sasuke."

"Oh."

Sasuke, itulah namanya. Orang yang kemarin berpas-pasan denganku dan memandangku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Orang yang di elu-elukan oleh mayoritas siswi di sekolah.

Ino bercerita padaku seusai upacara. Uchiha Sasuke itu anak kelas 2 Fisika 1, dia _bad boy._ Banyak perempuan yang mengincarnya karna dia tampan, kaya, dan seorang Uchiha. Sekolah tidak berani padanya karna sekolah ini didirikan oleh Uchiha Madara (kakeknya), tidak berani mengeluarkan bukan berarti tidak berani menghukum. Peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Sasuke, terkenal suka mematahkan hati wanita, dia salah satu anggota gengster yang mempunyai jabatan 'Panglima Tempur'. Oh ya, aku tahu. itu yang pernah ku baca di tembok tak terurus dekat sekolah yang di coret dengan pilok. Jadi dia orangnya.

Aku betul-betul takut. Dia pasti sangat nakal, atau mungkin jahat. Meski aku yakin, dia tidak seperti yang kuduga. Lagi pula jika benar seperti itu, kenapa harus takut? Toh siapapun dirinya, ayahku seorang tentara yang akan siap menembaknya jika harus.

Tunggu, kenapa aku berpikiran terlalu jauh?

oooo

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, aku masih berada di kelas. Sepertinya aku tidak punya niat sama sekali untuk keluar. Aku, Hinata, Ino, dan yang lainnya memakan bento di kelas. Sebenarnya tidak boleh sih, tapi banyak yang melanggar peraturan ini, dan aku hanya mengikuti.

Siang itu setelah selesai makan, aku melihat pemuda yang kemarin berpaspasan denganku, bukan dia, tapi pemuda yang bersamanya. Suasana kelas yang tadinya riuh kini agak hening, mata pemuda berambut pirang itu beredar mencari sesuatu dari ambang pintu kelas. Lalu berhenti tepat saat dia menatapku. Mungkin?

Dia berjalan santai ke arahku lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Akasuna Sakura?"

"Ya."

"Ini, ada titipan untukmu." Dia menyodorkan amplop kecil, padaku. Aku menerimanya. "Aku disuruh bilang, kau jangan tanya itu dari siapa." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Terimakasih." Jawabku canggung, aku tidak kenal orang ini.

Saat itu aku tidak menyadari perubahan mimik muka Hinata yang kembali memerah.

Aku memasukkan amplop itu kedalam saku seragam dan melanjutkan makan. Bacanya bisa nanti, sekarang yang penting makan. Naruto, salah satu murid yang tadi berada di depan dengan Sasuke. Dia juga anak nakal? Tidak tahu, bukan urusanku.

Guru di depan kali ini membuatku mengantuk. Dia sedang ceramah pelajaran biologi. Semilir angin yang berhembus lewat jendela mendukung ku untuk tidur. Tapi tidak! Jangan! Tidak boleh!

Sesaat, aku teringat pada amplop kecil yang di berikan Naruto padaku. Aku merogoh saku seragam lalu membukanya. Di dalamnya ada kertas memo yang bagian atasnya terlihat di robek dari ring. Tulisan di dalamnya rapi dan tegas. _Familier _di mataku.

'_Ternyata ramalanku salah, kita tidak bertemu di kantin.'_

Mata ku membuat kaget, ini...

'_aku ramal kau dan aku akan bertemu di kantin sekolah saat istirahat nanti.'_

Ini dari orang yang sama yang mengirimku undangan kemarin siang. Undangan konyol yang membuatku senang dan tertawa lepas. Astaga...

Saat itu aku menyadari sesuatu, surat itu, memo itu dari satu orang..

Uchiha Sasuke..

.

.

.

To be continue

Hai, aku hadir dengan fic baru, fic ringan peleas penat dari Skyfall hehehe. Menarik atau nggak?

Ceritanya terinspirasi dari novel Dilan, tanpa memplagiati loh ya hehe... Ini cerita tentang Sakura yang nyeritain tentang Kisah manisnya dulu di Kyoto. Karakter Sasuke disini? Aneh! Tapi bukan freak, nanti ngerti sendiri hehehe...

Semoga suka ya hihi

Keep or delete ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Aku telat bangun, _alarm_ ku mati, Sasori-_nii _marah-marah karna aku lama. Sambil memakai sepatu sebelah kanan, aku berlari keluar kamar buru-buru. Gerakan ku makin cepat saat mendengar seruan Sasori-_nii _yang makin kencang. Aku mengabaikan Ayame-_san _yang menyodorkan segelas susu putih pada ku. Tapi perut ku harus di isi, maka ku ambil dua lembar roti dan selembar keju _slice _lalu kembali berlari. Baru sampai ambang pintu, aku balik badan dan melangkah cepat kembali ke dalam karna melupakan sesuatu.

"Sakura berangkat, _Kaa-san, Tou-san."_ Buru-buru ku cium pipi mereka dan melesat lagi keluar. Dari luar telinga ku bisa mendengar _Tou-san _terkekeh geli, "Dia terlambat lagi." Ujarnya.

Aku dengan usil membayangkan bagaimana tampang kedua orang tuaku saat melihat tingkah ku yang ribut karna buru-buru, hehehe...

Kini aku sudah di dalam mobil bersebelahan dengan seseorang bertampang kusut yang sejak tadi meneriaki namaku. "_Gommen ne."_

Sasori-_nii _menghela napas lalu tersenyum, kali ini aku yang menghela napas—"Kita ngebut!"—dan kembali menahan napas saat Sasori-_nii _berbicara. 'ngebut' dalam kamus seorang Akasuna sasori artinya ya.. ngebut!

oooo

Jantung ku masih dalam pemulihan. Sasori-_nii _beruntung adiknya tidak punya kelainan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kakakku berkendara dengan orang yang memiliki kelainan jantung. Sisa _adrenalin_ nya masih ada.

Sisi baik yang bisa ku ambil sekarang adalah, aku tidak terlambat datang ke sekolah! Masih ada sisa sepuluh menit lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Aku mempercepat langkah ku saat sudah sampai di dalam gedung. Badan ku tiba-tiba terasa kaku saat mata ini tidak sengaja menatapnya.

Ini kali keduanya dia memandangku, pandangannya masih sama. Lurus dan tajam. Entah bagaimana caranya, aku yang dasarnya takut di pelototi malah tidak takut menatap matanya. Ya, matanya memang tidak melotot, tapi tatapannya menusuk. Aku berjalan agak pelan, dua kelas di depan adalah kelas ku dan kini aku baru sadar berdiri dimana. 2 Fisika 1. Kelas Sasuke, kelas pemuda yang sedang menatapku tajam.

Aku kembali mempercepat langkahku saat bel masuk berbunyi. Meninggalkannya yang mungkin masih berdiri disana. Masih menatap ku mungkin?

Ino memborong pertanyaan yang siap dia tanyakan padaku, kenapa aku bisa datang saat bel telah berbunyi? Kenapa aku bisa terlambat?

oooo

Atap sekolah, ini tempat terakhir yang Ino dan Hinata tunjukkan padaku saat kemarin kami berkeliling. Tempat yang jarang di jamah orang, mungkin malas menaiki tangganya. Atap sekolah di gedung ini bersih walau jarang di datangi orang, aku tidak melihat cat tembok yang terkelupas sejauh mata memandang. Udaranya segar, anginnya menyejukkan. Aku menutup mataku menikmati semilir angin yang membelai lembut anak rambut ku yang tidak terikat.

"Jangan tidur disini." Suara berat itu untuk pertama kalinya menyapa pendengaranku, buru-buru ku buka mataku dan balik badan. Aku tidak sendiri disini, ada dia,

Ada Sasuke..

...

Aku masih belum mengantuk, masih terus ingin menulis. Suamiku masih belum pulang juga. Mick Jagger, bersama _Rolling Stone_nya, sudah habis. Kali ini giliran Bob Dylan yang bernyanyi. Sampai dimana ceritanya?

Oh ya, ada Sasuke..

...

"K-kau?" Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang tiba-tiba jadi gagap. "Kenapa ada disini?" akhirnya, bicara ku lancar lagi.

"Tidak ada namaku dilarang masuk di pintu." Jawabnya cuek. dengan langkah santainya dia mendekatiku. Lalu aku tersadar ketika jarak kami semakin dekat dia malah berjalan melewati ku. Menuju pagar pembatas. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan kembali balik badan mengikuti kemana dia bergerak. Aku bingung sendiri saat tiba-tiba badan ku bergerak tanpa di perintah.

"Di luar terlalu ramai, berisik."

Aku masih terdiam tidak menanggapi ucapannya. Sasuke kemudian balik badan berhadapan dengan ku. "Aku ramal, kau akan segera tahu namaku." Ucapnya singkat dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

_Sudah tahuuuu, tidak usah ramal-ramal aku sudah tahu._ Tapi aku hanya berkata, "Iya."

"Kau yang memberiku undangan itu? yang menitipkan _memo _pada Naruto?" aku memberanikan diri bertanya, senyum di wajahnya kini hilang, tapi masih tetap santai. "Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa bertanya?"

"Dari mana kau tahu rumahku?"

"Aku juga akan segera tahu kapan ulang tahun mu."

Aku hanya bisa terkekeh canggung kali ini. Berbicara dengannya tidak semenakutkan seperti yang ku bayangkan. Padahal kami baru saja berbicara, padahal kami baru saja bertemu, tapi bel masuk tanda istirahat selesai mulai terdengar. Aku membalikkan tubuhku yang berada tak jauh dari pintu, "Aku duluan." Ucapku singkat sebelum membuka pintu, sebisa mungkin aku menjaga jarak dengan anak nakal ini.

"Sakura."

"Ya?" aku kembali membalikkan tubuhku cepat saat dia memanggil namaku, sebelum aku tersadar dia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku dan responku saat mendengar panggilannya kelewat cepat. "Kau tahu semua murid disini sombong."

Aku mengernyit tidak mengerti, "Kenapa?"

"Siapa yang mau repot-repot datang ke ruang BP dan bertemu Ibiki_-sensei? _Cuma aku."

Aku terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum, "Iya." Aku hanya bisa menjawab itu, tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa.

"Sakura, kau cantik." Kali ini aku hanya diam, mataku mengerjap beberapa kali. Apa dia bilang? "Tapi, aku belum mencintaimu... tidak tahu bagaimana dengan nanti sore."

Heh? Aku tersenyum kikuk. "I-iya, aku duluan."

Setelahnya aku keluar dan meninggalkan dia sendiri yang tidak ku ketahui Sasuke menyusul masuk kelasnya atau membolos.

Aku sedikit tersenyum, hanya sedikit! Dia tidak sedingin kelihatannya, tidak semenakutkan yang ku kira. Dan dia, aneh, bukan aneh yang menakutkan, tapi aneh yang membuatku penasaran.

oooo

Saat pulang sekolah, aku di kagetkan oleh Ayame_-san _yang membawakanku 3 batang coklat. Di baca dari merknya ini bukan coklat murah. Aku hanya bisa tertawa dan geleng-geleng kepala saat Ayame_-san _menceritakan bagaimana dia mendapatkannya.

Coklat yang pertama diantar oleh tukang koran langganan _Tou-san _tadi pagi beberapa menit setelah aku berangkat. Coklat yang kedua, dari tukang sayuran yang biasa berkeliling kompleks saat Ayame-_san _belanja. Coklat yang ketiga, dari satpam kompleks.

Dan coklat yang terakhir diantar oleh Yota, anak tetangga sebelah yang selalu mengendarai sepeda roda tiga dan memakai sepatu _booth _khusus hujan saat bermain, langsung pada ku.

Aku tertawa saat Yota berkata "Itu dari _nii-chan _tampan, aku boleh mencicipi tidak?" Akhirnya sebelum aku masuk rumah, aku membuka coklatnya di luar dan membaginya dua dengan Yota.

Jika tahu ternyata masih ada 3 coklat lagi yang sama, aku lebih baik memberikan coklat yang kubagi pada Yota semuanya.

Aku tersenyum saat mendapat pesan yang Ayame_-san _berikan pada ku. Katanya, ini diberikan bersamaan dengan datangnya coklat ketiga tadi sore. Amplop kecil.

Di dalamnya ada memo yang disobek bagian atasnya. Tulisan tangan, rapi dan tegas.

'_Pengumuman:_

_Sejak sore ini, aku sudah mencintaimu._

_Uchiha Sasuke'_

Aku tidak yakin wajahku baik-baik saja ketika aku merasakan panas hingga ke telinga. _Pasti merah, pasti merah_ batinku.

Dan malam itu, menurutku, dia harus bertanggung jawab, karna dia berhasil mengganggu konsentrasiku.

oooo

Paginya seperti biasa, Sasori-_nii _mengantarku. Saat aku sampai di gedung sekolah, aku berharap tidak ada orang yang menyadari tingkah ku yang sedang mencari sesuatu, mencarinya. Aku diam-diam mencarinya, meskipun aku bingung sendiri untuk apa juga aku cari. Mungkin hanya ingin lihat, tidak lebih.

Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak menemukannya. Mungkin belum datang? Atau tidak sekolah?

"_Ohaiyo."_ Sapa Ino, masih pagi, dan dia sudah sibuk dengan majalah _fashion _di tangannya. Katanya, itu adalah modal untuknya. "_Ohaiyo _Ino, Hinata." Ino kali ini menutup majalahnya dan beralih menatapku jahil. "Ada apa?"

"Kau dan Uchiha Sasuke, ada apa?"

"Apanya yang ada apa?"

"Jelaskan saja adanya apa?"

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Ino-_chan." _Ino menghela napasnya saat Hinata menegurnya. Kenapa si pirang ini? Apanya yang salah? Dalam bingung, aku berpikir mungkinkah dia tahu tentang coklat itu? pesan Sasuke? Mata ku membulat menatapnya, berharap kenyataan yang terjadi di khayalanku itu hanya ilusi belaka.

"Kau memasang CCTV di kamarku?" tanyaku spontan, muka Hinata memerah, Ino membekap mulutnya.

"Kau, dikamar?" Kali ini wajah Ino yang kaget. Sebenarnya aku bingung, apasih yang terjadi. "Se-sepertinya ada salah paham disini." Kini Hinata jadi penengah.

"Sakura-_chan, _sebaiknya lihat mading di koridor kelas 2." Lanjutnya lagi. Tanpa tunggu lama lagi, aku bergegas kesana, walau belum hafal dimana tempatnya. Kulihat Ino dan Hinata mengikuti di belakang.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku cepat lalu belok ke kiri.

"Bukan ke kiri, tapi ke kanan." Aku balik badan dan mengganti arah mendengar teriakan Ino. Benar, di depan sana banyak murid yang sibuk saling tubruk berebut melihat sesuatu di depan papan mading.

Kericuhan terhenti saat aku tiba disana. Mereka yang berada disana menyingkir memberiku jalan. Berbagai tatapan aku terima, tatapan marah dan tidak percaya lebih mendominasi disini.

Aku mengerjapkan mata ku tak percaya saat membaca tulisan di mading:

'_Mulai hari ini Akasuna Sakura menjadi 'buronan' Uchiha Sasuke, tidak ada yang boleh mengganggunya. Atau habis!'_

Itu kali pertamanya aku merasa tersanjung dan marah, apa-apaan pemuda itu, baru kenal dan sekarang meng-klaim ku sebagai buronannya? Aku tahu apa maksud kata buronan dengan tanda kutip di kalimat itu. Aku ingin menyambar kertas itu seandainya saja bisa. Sayang, madingnya tertutup kaca. Mendadak aku menyesal sudah mencarinya tadi pagi.

oooo

"Walaupun banyak yang bilang dia _playboy_, Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukkan terang-terangan seperti yang dilakukannya padamu. Dia lebih bersikap rapi dan tertutup." Aku masih menelungkupkan kepalaku di atas meja saat Ino mulai dengan penjelasan panjangnya.

"Sakura, kau dengar aku atau tidak sih?"

"Iya, aku mendengarkan." Wajahku masih membelakangi Ino.

"Sakuraaaa." Aku menghela napas lalu memalingkan wajahku berhadapan dengan Ino, masih dengan posisi kepala di atas meja. "Tapi kau harus hati-hati ya, tetap saja dia masih ber_label playboy_."

"Aku dan dia tidak ada apa-apa Ino."

"Akan."

"Sudah lah kalian berdua." Lagi-lagi Hinata yang menjadi penengah.

"Kita ke kantin? Aku lapar." Makan. Satu-satu cara agar terbebas dari ocehan Ino, dia akan lupa dengan sendirinya.

Kantin tidak terlalu ramai, kami langsung menuju meja di pojok kanan yang di tempati Tenten, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Temari. Aku duduk paling ujung, berhadapan dengan Kiba. Semuanya makan kecuali Shikamaru yang hanya numpang tidur disana.

Aku mau bercerita, kali ini bukan tentang Sasuke. Tapi tentang orang yang saat itu duduk di depanku. Tentang Kiba, teman sekelasku. Ino bilang dia menyukaiku, aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman, Karna soal itu sudah lama ku ketahui. Aku bisa membaca bagaimana sikap dan perilakunya padaku. Bagiku semuanya, termasuk sering meneleponku di malam hari bertanya tentang pekerjaan rumah, mentraktir kami makan di kantin, berusaha membuatku tertawa dengan aneka lawakannya, itu adalah modus untuk mencari perhatianku.

Aku setuju jika ada yang berkata Kiba baik. Dia tampan, humoris, dan masih banyak lagi. Kiba juga masih sendiri, masih belum mempunyai pacar. Aku tahu dia pernah dekat dengan seorang gadis di kelas 2 sosial, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana ceritaya hubungan mereka kini merenggang.

Sumpah! Aku terkejut, ada Sasuke! Dia datang ke kantin dengan dua orang temannya, yang satunya belum pernah aku lihat. Entah bagaimana perasaanku saat itu, sulit ku ungkapkan, aku hanya tahu aku menjadi salah tingkah.

Dia mendatangi meja kami dan menyapaku.

"Hai, Sakura!"

"Hai." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku, aku bahkan lupa jika tadi pagi aku sempat merasa kesal padanya.

"Hanya menyapa." Lalu dia pergi lagi entah kemana, mungkin ke kelas, tapi sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, dia bicara pada Kiba.

"Kau tahu tidak?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Aku mencintai Sakura." Jawabnya enteng, kulihat wajah Kiba menjadi kikuk, yang lain tertawa, Kiba hanya menanggapi dengan kekehan pelan. "Tapi aku malu mengatakannya." Suara Sasuke rendah, dingin.

"Kau tadi mengatakannya? Hehe.." Kiba tertawa kecil.

"Aku mengatakannya padamu, bukan ke dia."

"Dia dengar kan?"

"Semoga."

Sasuke pergi, Shikamaru menyusul di belakangnya setelah bangun. Aku baru tahu dari Ino baru-baru ini bahwa Shikamaru juga teman Sasuke. Kulihat wajah Kiba yang tak nyaman. Aku yakin sejak saat itu dia membenci Sasuke. Kiba tidak menyukai Sasuke saat Sasuke mengatakan dia menyukaiku, mencintaiku.

oooo

Saat pulang sekolah tiba, Sasuke menyusulku dan berkata:

"Aku mau datang kerumahmu malam ini." Heh? Aku kaget, tiba-tiba dia bilang begitu.

"Jangan!" Seruku setengah panik.

"Kenapa?"

"Ayahku galak."

"Menggigit?"

"Serius!"

"Aku tidak takut ayahmu."

"Jangan! Pokoknya jangan!"

"Aku mau datang." ucapnya sambil berlalu. "Jangan!" tanpa sadar aku bicara agak berteriak. Aku merasa malu ketika semua pandangan orang-orang yang berjalan pulang tertuju kearah ku.

oooo

Sasuke datang!

Sasuke benar-benar datang! Kira-kira pukul tujuh malam, awalnya aku mendengar suara motor masuk kehalaman rumahku. Aku yang sedang makan malam, langsung bisa yakin, bahwa itu pasti Sasuke.

Aku lekas masuk ke kamar besama piring makan malamku, bersama perasaan tidak karuan, tidak mengindahkan Sasori-_nii_ yang terus memanggilku dan memandnag heran kelakuanku.

Biasanya ayah jarang ada dirumah, tapi sudah 2 hari ini ia cuti. Malam itu, ayah dan ibu sedang ada di ruang tengah, ayah sedang sibuk dengan Radio CB-nya, ibu mencatat sesuatu yang entah apa itu tentang kegiatannya, sementara aku dan Sasori_-nii _makan berdua di ruang makan sebelum akhirnya aku melesat menuju kamar.

Jika ada bel rumah berbunyi, maka salah satu dari mereka lah yang membukanya. Menyambut Sasuke, jika itu benar-benar Sasuke.

Entah siapa yang membuka pintu, aku tidak tahu. Pasti ada dialog disana, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Aku ingin tahu, tapi aku merasa lebih baik jika aku tetap diam di lama setelah itu, terdengar suara motor keluar dari halaman rumahku. Dia sudah pergi, Sasuke sudah pergi.

Dengan aneka macam pikiran yang memenuhi kepalaku, aku duduk di kursi belajar dan meneruskan makan malamku yang tertunda, di kamar. Setelah selesai, aku keluar untuk menyimpan piring kotor, setelahnya aku gosok gigi, aku baru saja akan tidur jika tidak mendengar dering ponselku_. _Aku mengernyit ketika yang tampil adalah nomor tak dikenal.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar suaranya di telepon, Sasuke menghubungi ponselku. Jangan tanya dari mana Sasuke bisa tahu nomorku. Ku kira dia banyak akal.

'_Halo?'_ Sapanya di telepon. _'Selamat malam.'_

"Malam."

'_Bisa bicara dengan Sakura?'_

"Iya, saya."

'_Hn, aku Sasuke.'_

"Hey." Sapaku, mendadak jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. _Astagaaa _

'_Sakura, bisa bicara denganku?'_

Aku tersenyum menanggapi ucapannya, "Iya, bisa."

'_Tadi aku datang.'_

"Iya."

'_Kau tahu?'_

"Tahu."

'_Kau tahu kenapa aku datang?'_

"Kenapa?"

'_Jika aku tidak datang, karna kau bilang ayahmu gakak, berarti aku pecundang.'_

"Iya."

'_Tadi ayahmu bilang, kau sudah tidur.'_

"Oh."

'_Kenapa sekarang bisa bicara? Kau tidur sambil jalan?'_

"Iya."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, sebenarnya aku juga ingin tertawa, tapi pasti ku tahan. Jangankan tertawa, bicaraku juga sebisa mungkin ku buat singkat. Entah kenapa, aku merasa tidak enak, khawatir ayah dan ibu dengar walupun ku tahu mereka takkan mendengarnya. Selesai menerima telepon, aku langsung menarik selimutku bersiap untuk tidur. Saat akan menutup mata, sebagian otakku memikirkan dialog terakhir dengan Sasuke di telepon:

'_Boleh aku meramal?'_

"Iya."

'_Iya?'_

"Boleh."

'_Aku ramal, kau akan menjadi kekasihku nanti.'_

"hehehe.."

'_Tidak percaya?'_

Aku tertawa sekali lagi, di sebrang sana bisa ku dengar Sasuke ikut tertawa.

'_Hey, Sakura.'_

"Ya."

'_Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak langsung jujur saja mengatakan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu?'_

"Tidak."

'_Padahal jika aku mau, aku bisa. Itu gampang.'_

"Kenapa tidak lakukan?"

'_Telalu biasa.'_

"hehehe..."

'_Sakura. Nanti saat kau akan tidur, pecayalah aku sedang mengucapkan selamat tidur dari jauh. Kau tidak akan dengar.'_

Di atas kasur, aku memandang langit-langit kamarku. Rasanya konyol jika memang benar, tapi aku memang senang diperlakukan seperti ini. Aku merasa hari-hariku yang monoton tiba-tiba lebih berwarna berkat seorang pemuda yang—kata teman-temanku— terkenal dingin. Mereka tidak tahu, Sasuke tidak begitu padaku.

Di luar hujan. Sasuke, kau dimana sekarang? Hati-hati jika sedang di jalan. Ku tutup mataku dengan bantal dan...

"Selamat tidur juga, Sasuke."

.

.

.

To be continue

Halooo, ini chapter 2, udah publish 1 jam lalu hehe. Tapi pas liat di hp dan scrol kebawah balasan reviewnya gaada jadi aku tulis lagi hehehe...

Kalau ada yang nanya kenapa cover pict fanfic ini bukan Sasuke dan Sakura malah cover novel Dilan, jawabannya karna ceritanya emang terinspirasi dari sana hehehe...

Skyfall dalam progres jadi aku lanjut dulu publish fic ini hihi

Balasan Review:

Tafis: hehe sabar disayang tuhan loh, ini udah update :D

Riato Kid: hehe makasih, ini udah di lanjut. Gini nih Sasuke yang aneh (Baca chapter2)

Prince cherry: Ini udah dilanjut hehehe

Tsuki Yuzuriha: makasih hehe, ini udah dilanjut semoga suka ;)

Azriel: makasih hehe, mungkin dampak dari keseringan baca novel :D, ini udah dilanjut ;)

Princess: hai, makaih yah hehe. Astrologer itu artinya peramal sama kayak oracle, tapi aku lebih suka astrologer biar aneh hehe

Oh Haneul: Makasih hehehe, aku juga senyum-senyum sendiri nulisnya XD naruhina mungkin ada sedikit, tapi disini fokusnya ke Sakura yang nyeritain Sasuke hehe Saino mungkin ada atau nggak liat nanti gimana alurnya hihi, semoga suka chapter ini ;)

HappoZaey: Ini udah lanjuuuut, kalo penasaran nanti gentayangan haha. Makasih ya, semoga suka chap ini ;)

White's: hehe makasih, ini udah kilat, semoga suka ;)

Moshi hyura: haha 'peramal', ini udah dilanjuuut ;)

Nasyachoco: hehe makasiiiiih ;)

Sanny Mrs. Virgo: makasih, ini udah kilat hehe ;)

Terimakasih dan see you next chap!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :**

Aku masih disini, di ruang perpustakaan. Masih menulis semua yang pernah terjadi di hidupku yang manis di Kyoto. Aku tulis semuanya sesuai yang pernah terjadi, meskipun tidak begitu detail, tapi itulah intinya.

...

Sejak pagi, sejak bel masuk dan pelajaran berlangsung hingga kini istirahat sudah usai dan aku berjalan ke kelas, semuanya normal. Segalanya normal, tidak ada yang mengejutkanku seperti kemarin. Rasanya tenang, tapi aku merasa ada yang sedikit membosankan.

Aku tidak membawa _bento _hari ini, _kaa-san _pergi dengan _tou-san _pagi-pagi sekali menjenguk teman _tou-san _yang kecelakaan dan di rawat di rumah sakit. Aku makan siang dengan yang lain di kantin, dan kini sedang berjalan kembali menuju kelas.

Kalian tahu apa yang kutemukan di kelas? Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke kelasku, dan duduk di bangku sebelahku, membuat Ino pindah ke kursi belakang yang memang kosong.

Aku heran, kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang mengusir Sasuke? Kiba sebagai ketua murid bahkan hanya bisa diam. Sejujurnya, aku sendiri merasa risih dengan adanya Sasuke. Tapi aku harus bagaimana?

Sasuke lalu meminta kertas, aku memberinya selembar. Di kertas itu dia menulis:

_Informasi!_

_Daftar orang-orang yang ingin menjadi pacarmu:_

_1. Kiba (Kelas 2 biolobi 2)_

_2. Tobi (Kelas 3 sosial)_

_3. Lee (Kelas 2 biologi 2)_

_4. Uchiha Sasuke (Manusia)_

Aku tersenyum membacanya. Kemudian kulihat dia mencoret semua nama di daftar itu, kecuali namanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku, maksudku kenapa dia mencoret semua nama disana kecuali namanya.

"Semuanya akan gagal." Dia menjawab dengan berbisik.

"Kecuali kau?"

"Hn." Gumamnya, "Doakan."

Aku tersenyum tipis.

Saat itu, teman-temanku sibuk dengan dirinya masing-masing, seolah-olah tidak merasa terganggu dengan hadirnya Sasuke, meskipun aku yakin mereka pasti tidak suka. Kulihat Kiba, duduk gelisah di bangkunya, seperti orang bingung yang tidak suka adanya Sasuke, tapi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Iruka-_sensei, _ guru bahasa di kelasku sudah datang, tapi Sasuke tidak pergi. Tetap duduk di sebelahku dengan ekspresi santai. Orang ini gila! Sasuke benar-benar mengikuti pelajaran Iruka-_sensei._

Sambil berbisik, aku berbicara padanya:

"Nanti absenmu di kelas, kosong."

"Biar." Jawabnya, seraya tetap memandang ke depan, menyimak pelajaran, hingga akhirnya Iruka-_sensei _tahu ada seorang 'penyelundup'.

"Uchiha? Kenapa disini?" Wajah Iruka_-sensei _saat itu terlihat bingung dan jika diperhatikan sedikit marah tapi tertahan, mungkin? Atau hanya perasaanku? Teman-temanku di kelas semua memandang Sasuke. Orang-orang yang kulihat selain Shikamaru, Ino, dan Hinata, seperti puas karna akhirnya Iruka-_sensei _tahu dan menegurnya.

"Salah masuk." Jawab Sasuke cuek sambil berdiri lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk sebelah ku dan keluar. Setelah Sasuke pergi, bisa kulihat bagaimana senangnya wajah Kiba saat itu.

_Kenapa tadi hanya diam?_

Iruka-_sensei _menghela napasnya lalu melanjutkan lagi penjelasannya hingga bel pulang berbunyi.

oooo

Hari ini aku di jemput Sasori-_nii, _tumbennya _nii-chan _ku ini pulang cepat dari kuliahnya. Biasanya saat jam makan malam baru sampai di rumah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana sibuknya menjadi mahasiswa. Ada yang bilang kuliah itu menyenangkan tidak harus terus belajar seperti saat sekolah, ada yang bilang lagi jika kuliah itu melelahkan. Aku kadang kasihan jika _nii-chan _harus tidak tidur semalaman untuk menyelesaikan tugas. Terkadang aku menemaninya, walaupun pada akhirnya aku tertidur duluan, hehehe...

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Lancar." Jawabku singkat. Tanganku masih sibuk mengutak-atik _volume tape _yang mengumandangkan lagu _Lighting house._ "Apa bedanya yang disini dengan yang di Tokyo?"

"Tidak tahu, sama saja, tapi menurutku disini lebih menyenangkan."

Dari ekor mataku, aku bisa melihat Sasori-_nii _tersenyum tipis. "Laki-laki yang datang kerumah malam itu yang membuatnya menyenangkan?"

Saat itu, aku tidak sadar jika semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua pipi ku. "Dia hanya satu sekolah denganku."

Sasori-_nii _hanya terkekeh di sebelahku. Dugaanku meleset saat aku berpikiran jika kakakku ini akan menggodaku lebih jauh.

"Aku sih senang jika kau senang, senang melihat wajah ceriamu."

Aku mengalihkan kepala ku menuju kaca jendela yang tertutup, memandang jalanan kota Kyoto yang asri dan hijau saat itu. Dulu jalan itu masih penuh dengan taman, sebelum aku pindah ke Tokyo 4 tahun lalu. Disana mulai padat, mulai banyak gedung tinggi yang menghabiskan lahan taman bermain yang tersebar luas di pusat kota. Aku bisa melihat pantulan senyumku sendiri di kaca, Sasori_-nii _tidak tahu, "Hm." _Aku senang nii-chan!_

oooo

Aku baru selesai belajar, baru selesai membereskan buku ku, baru selesai sikat gigi, dan kini berbaring terlentang di atas ranjang.

Mendadak Sasuke terlintas di pikiranku, bukan hanya bayangannya saja, tapi semua tentangnya. Tentang ucapannya, tentang senyum tipisnya saat kami hanya berdua di atap sekolah, tentang kelakuannya, semua tentangnya yang bisa membuatku tersenyum.

Dan malam itu, aku jadi memikirkan tentangnya. Aku heran, jika benar dia menyukaiku, sedang mengejarku, kenapa tidak pernah ke kantin dan menemuiku? Dia jarang kulihat ke kantin, Sasuke lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya di sebuah rumah di dekat sekolah yang disulap menjadi tempat makan sederhana. Hanya sekali aku bertemu dengannya disana. Kenapa tidak berusaha bisa duduk di kantin denganku. Bicara denganku, setidaknya dengan itu, aku bisa tahu langsung darinya, benarkah dia dekat dengan _drugs, _benarkah suka minum minuman keras, seperti yang dikatakan Kiba dan Sora? Benarkah dia_ playboy, _punya banyak pacar,seperti yang dikatakan oleh Ino waktu itu?

Aku tidak bermaksud mau ikut campur urusan Sasuke, itu bukan aku. Aku tidak suka. Dan memangnya aku siapa? Tapi aku tidak tahu mengapa ingin selalu mengetahu dirinya dengan lebih jauh lagi. Apalagi hampir setiap hari aku mendapat informasi yang buruk tentang dia.

Aku ingin tidak percaya.

Aku ingin bertanya langsung padanya dan jika memang itu benar, ya sudah, aku jadi tahu siapa dirinya dan bagaimana harusnya aku bersikap padanya, itu pilihanku. Dia bukan kekasihku, apa urusanku memikirkannya, tapi aku tidak tahu, Sasuke, kenapa aku ingin tahu.

_Ah, Tuhan! Aku ini kenapa?_

...

Aku ingin meloncat ceritaku, tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak keberatan kan? Karna pagiku setelah malam itu sama saja, masih sarapan lalu berangkat sekolah dengan Sasori-_nii, _bedanya, pagi itu ada _tou-san._ Tidak ada yang aneh dan perlu di spesialkan, jadi aku ingin langsung menceritakan dimana ada Sasuke...

...

Aku yang habis dari toilet bertemu Sasuke saat berjalan menuju kelas, dia bersama dua temannya. Naruto dan—yang baru aku tahu namanya—Sai. Mereka jalan menuju kelas duluan meninggalkan kami berdua.

Wajahnya ramah meski tidak terlihat tersenyum padaku. Aku bingung, saat itu mendadak aku ingin melihat senyum tipisnya seperti saat kami berada di atap sekolah. Berdua.

Sekarang aku ingat, saat itu kita sedang ada di koridor bukan di atap.

"Sakura!" sapanya.

"Hai."

"Aku boleh belajar di kelasmu lagi?"

"Kau mau membuatku senang tidak?" kupandang langsung matanya, aku sendiri tidak percaya bisa berani bertanya begitu padanya.

"Iya?"

"Mau mengabulkan mauku?"

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan!"

"Hn, oke."

Saat itu Kurenai-_sensei,_ guru yang akan mengajar di kelas ku lewat. Saat dia lewat, Sasuke sempat tersenyum sebentar dan bertanya, "Boleh aku ikut pelajaran _sensei?"_

"Kau kan punya jadwal sendiri." Jawab Kurenai-_sensei, "_Ayo masuk kelas, sudah bel!"

"Hn." Ku dengar gumamanannya agaka panjang, aku terkikik, mungkin dia kesal.

Dia pergi dan aku masuk kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Itu adalah pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, gurunya Kurenai-_sensei, _aku masih ingat.

Bukan Kurenai_-sensei _yang kuingat, tapi kejadian saat itu. Saat guru cantik di depan kelas ku itu sedang menjelaskan tentang _Argumentatif essay_, papan pembatas sebelah kiri tiba-tiba roboh, ikut menjatukan papan tulis yang menggantung disana kearah kami.

Kurenai_-sensei _berlari menghindar. Semua orang juga lari, berusaha menghindar. Aku dan yang lain mengungsi ke tempat duduk paling belakang. Dari sana, kami bisa saksikan sendiri, bagaimana papan pembatas kelas itu roboh bersama dua orang yang masih menggantung di atasnya, seperti sedang menggulingkan papan tulis.

Kedua orang itu adalah: Sasuke dan Naruto!

Sejak itu, kami bisa melihat wajah-wajah siswa di kelas 2 Fisika 1 yang tercengang.

"Uchiha.. Uzumaki..!"

Masih pada posisi yang belum berubah, Naruto tersenyum lebar memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya "Yo, Kurenai-_sensei!"_, Sasuke masih dengan wajah datarnya. Dia kemudian turun dan menepuk kedua tangannya yang kotor, dia gila, aku tahu itu. Sasuke mengabaikan Kurenai_-sensei _ yang masih kaget dan memandang marah ke arah mereka berdua. Sambil pergi keluar kelas, dia berkata dengan nada datarnya, "Ayo, kita ke ruang BP."

Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Aku dapat penjelasan langsung dari Sasuke beberapa bulan setelahnya. Dia bilang, saat itu, di kelasnya tidak ada pelajaran, guru yang mengajar di jam itu sakit dan tidak bisa hadir. Dia dan Naruto, berusaha naik ke atas pembatas kelas untuk mencapai lubang pentilasi yang ada di tembok bagian atas.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk melihatmu."

"Hahaha... kau akhirnya benar-benar masuk pelajaran Kurenai-_sensei."_

"Hn, dengan cara lain."

"Hahaha..."

"Hn, resiko tinggi terlalu mencintaimu."

"Hahaha..."

Mau bagaimana lagi? Itu lah yang terjadi.

Sasuke menyerahkan diri, berkunjung ke ruang BP menjenguk Ibiki_-sensei, _hehehe... sebelum Ibiki-_sensei _ yang menyeretnya sendiri dengan cara yang menurutku kasar seperti saat upacara pertama ku di sekolah ini.

Setelah Sasuke dan Naruto pergi, Kurenai-_sensei _menyusul. Anehnya aku tidak cemas. Anehnya aku percaya, Sasuke bisa menghadapinya dengan tenang.

Sejak kejadian itu, selama dua hari aku tidak melihat Sasuke sama sekali. Mungkin dia sakit? Atau diskors? Aku tidak tahu. Aku ingin tahu, tapi aku bingung bagaimana caranya. Jika aku bertanya pada Kiba atau yang lain, aku malah khawatir mereka berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Menyangka aku perhatian padanya atau apa lah, meski nyatanya memang begitu.

Dan selama dua hari, saat itu, aku harus merasakan yang namanya bosan.

oooo

Ino tidak sekolah hari ini. Dia sakit dan aku harus duduk sendiri. Aku makin merasa bosan. Hari itu, seingatku, sepertinya aku tidak begitu memperhatikan semua pelajaran. Karna aku duduk sendiri, akhirnya Hinata pindah tempat, dia duduk di sebelahku, sementara menggantikan Ino.

Siangnya, aku ke kantin berdua dengan Hinata. Disana aku bertemu dengan yang lainnya memanggil kami untuk bergabung, aku menolak. Ku bilang, aku ada urusan dengan Hinata. Aku hanya bosan terus-terusan bersama mereka. Bukan maksudku menjauh, hanya ingin sesekali ganti suasana.

"Membosankan." Saat itu aku yakin, gumaman ku itu _volume _nya ku set sekecil mungkin. Tapi ternyata Hinata masih bisa mendengarkan.

"Sepi ya?"

Aku mengangguk sambil menyuapkan makan siang ku ke mulut.

"Besok Ino-_chan _sekolah." Ujarnya lagi.

Agak aneh memang jika ada satu orang yang berisik dan cerewet, tiba-tiba hilang. Aku hanya menggangguk lagi, sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang membuatku murung hari ini. Ada hal yang lebih membuatku bosan ketimbang eksistensi Ino yang lenyap hari ini.

"Mereka kekanakkan ya?"

Awalnya aku mengernyit bingung, tidak mengerti maksud kalimat Hinata sebelum dia lanjut bicara, "Sasuke dan Naruto."

"Kau kenal?"

"Kenal, anak kelas sebelah." Aku dan dia terkikik bersama. Bukan itu maksudku, tapi kemudian dia bicara lagi, "Kami bersama-sama sejak SD, tapi tidak dekat. Hanya kenal. Aku dan Sasuke, tetangga. Dia memang nakal." Jelasnya lagi. Aku diam. Hinata kenal Sasuke!

Kebetulan..

"Nakal bagaimana?" Aku coba pancing Hinata, hehehe...

"Ya, nakal. Dia pernah memotong ayam kalkun milik Danzo _jii-san_, kapan ya? aku lupa."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya, dagingnya di buat _barbeque_ dengan yang lainnya. Naruto juga ada."

"Hahaha... pasti mabuk-mabukkan?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak pernah lihat dia mabuk."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Hanya tahu."

"Hahaha... tapi... kenapa dia berani ambil kalkun milik orang lain?"

"Saat Danzo _ojii-san _mendatangi dan menegurnya, dia bilang salah ambil. Gelap, tidak kelihatan."

"Hahaha..."

"Padahal, kau tahu? ayahnya itu galak. Tentara."

Aku terdiam sesaat sambil mengerjap, aku kaget mendengar bahwa ayah Sasuke juga seorang tentara. "Oh ya? Cabang apa?"

"Bukan cabang lagi, Jenderal." Aku sedikit tercengang, ingat saat dia datang ke rumahku malam itu.

'_Aku tidak takut ayahmu.' _Pantas dia berani. Selanjutnya aku hanya mengangguk merespon ucapan Hinata barusan. "Dia pasti punya banyak pacar."

Hinata tersenyum maklum, "Banyak yang bilang begitu ya? _Tapi_ setahuku dia tidak begitu. Dia cuek, terlalu cuek untuk berurusan dengan perempuan."

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saat Ino bilang begitu?"

"Aku tidak mau berkomentar hehe.._."_

Aku terkekeh agak kaku. "Hehehe... mungkin masih senang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya." Hinata mengangguk lalu terdiam. "Heh? Kenapa jadi membicarakan orang, Sakura-_chan."_

Aku terkekeh sekali lagi, kali ini lebih rileks, "Iya, hehehe. Hinata, kapan-kapan aku main kerumah mu boleh?"

Hinata mengangguk semangat, "Boleh, kapan?"

"Nanti. Aku izin pada _kaa-san _dulu."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu."

oooo

Sasuke kembali kulihat di sekolah. Tapi ada yang berbeda, tidak ada gerakan apa-apa dari Sasuke yang bersangkut paut dengan ku. Bahkan sampai menjelang uang tahunku, Sasuke bersikap biasa saja. Aku sempat berpikir, jangan-jangan dia malu dengan kejadian robohnya papan pembatas kelas. Atau mungkin, dia sudah tidak mau lagi denganku.

Atau kenapa? Aku tidak tahu! Asli, aku tidak tahu! Termasuk aku tidak tahu kenapa hal itu membuat aku jadi sedih!

.

.

.

To be continue

Chapter ini pendek, iya aku tau! Biarin ya? Maaf ya seadanya, kan updatenya juga cepet hehehe...(alasan) nanti yang depan panjang lagi deh, asli hehe...

Balasan review:

QRen: makasiiiiiiiih ini udah lanjuuuuut :D

Dandelion: udah dilanjut ;)

Oh Haneul: hehehe udh update cepet maaf ya pendek, aku cewek ._. itu sisy! Haha semoga suka chapter ini.

Azriel: aah makasiiih hehe makasih udah suka bahasa aku yang seadanya hihi.. ini udah dilanjut, maaf agak pendek ya

Resa: hehe makasih, yang nulis juga unik ko, beneran! Percaya aja! Haha, ini udah dilanjut maaf pendek, semoga suka ;)

HappoZaey: hehe makasih banyaaaaaak, gapapa aku juga nulisnya heboh haha, ini udah kilat ya tapi maaf kalau pendek semoga suka ;)

Kumada Chiyu: sudah dilanjut, berharap suka ;)

Fidas: Sasuke, Dilan di novel aku buat versi Sasuke yang dingin tapi anehnya gak kalah banding sama si Dilan. Gak sama-sama banget sih, aku cuma terinspirasi aja dari situ kok hehe

See you next chap... :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Entah apa yang salah, entah apa perasaanku saja atau bukan. Tapi Sasuke seperti menjauh, dia sekarang sombong. Pernah sekali kami berpaspasan lagi, saat itu istirahat sekolah. Aku agak lupa, mungkin mau ke kantin, atau ke koperasi siswa? Sasuke dengan teman-temannya, hanya melewatiku tidak menyapa, tidak tersenyum, hanya berjalan lurus ke depan. Aku sedih, aku seolah tidak ada di matanya. Sebenarnya kenapa sih dia? Padahal baru kemarin dia memberiku kejutan-kejutan yang membuatku merasa senang.

oooo

Ulang tahunku memang tidak dirayakan, tapi banyak teman-teman yang memberiku kado dan selamat, termasuk Kiba. Kiba memberiku boneka panda, dengan ukuran besar dan bulu yang lebat. Dia tidak membungkusnya. Hanya plastik transparan dengan pita merah di atasnya. Kiba memberi ku itu di kelas saat jam istirahat.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sakura, panjang umur dan sehat selalu." Ucapnya sambil menjabat tanganku.

"Iya, terimakasih."

"Kau tahu, kenapa aku memberimu boneka?"

"Kenapa?"

"Agar saat kau tidur, kau bisa memeluknya."

"Hehehe..."

Bisa ku dengar, kelas ramai seketika. Teman-teman yang lain menggodaku saat Kiba bilang begitu. Aku bisa dengar, siulan anak laki-laki yang riuh pada kami.

Aku yakin saat itu muka ku pasti tidak merah, ti-dak!

Apa sih? Cuma boneka, jika punya uang siapa pun pasti bisa membelinya. Memeluknya, mau itu boneka panda, boneka beruang, atau monyet sekali pun, rasanya sama saja. Bagaimana kau bisa merasakan seolah memeluk orang yang memberinya hanya lewat boneka? Konyol. Mungkin ada yang merasa begitu, tapi aku tidak. Kecuali jika dia membuatnya sendiri untukku.

"Iya, terimakasih."

Teman-temanku di Tokyo tadi malam juga datang kerumah, merayakan ulang tahunku. Mereka tiba di Kyoto jam 11 malam. Ada Shion, Karin, Shino, dan Utakata. Tepat pukul 12 malam Utakata dan yang lain mengucapkan selamat padaku. Mereka sempat membuat ku seperti adonan berjalan tadi malam, Utakata memberiku satu _bucket_ bunga warna warni yang wanginya harum. Katanya itu bunga kasih sayang, aku sih hanya menjawab "Iya."

Setelah tubuh ku bersih, aku tiup lilin diatas kue yang mereka berikan, lalu kami makan bersama setelah sebelumnya saling mencolek pipi dengan toping kue. _Klise? _Ya!

Walau begitu aku tetap berterimakasih, terimakasih karna mengingatku, terimakasih karna repot-repot mengunjungiku jauh-jauh dan memberiku ini.

Ku kira, Sasuke akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku tepat pukul 00.00, aku menunggu teleponnya, tapi dia tidak melakukan. Padahal aku sebelumnya yakin dia akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya.

Aku bingung, aku harus kecewa atau tidak? Jika aku kecewa. Kenapa harus? Dia bukan siapa-siapaku, tapi jika tidak? Nyatanya memang begitu.

Huh!

Sekarang juga sama saja, Sasuke bahkan tidak mengucapkannya di sekolah. Tadi pagi aku sempat melihatnya. Dari jauh. Sedang mengobrol di depan kelas dengan teman-temannya. Hanya itu, dan dari jauh. Ku kira saat aku lewat dia akan mencegat ku atau apa, tapi ternyata tidak.

Aku kesal, dia itu kenapa sih? Aku salah apa? Aku kenapa, pula? Kenapa tiba-tiba memikirkannya?

Mana? Katanya tahu ulang tahunku? Bohong!

oooo

Saat itu bel masuk kembali berbunyi, selama istirahat aku tidak ke kantin. Hanya di kelas yang tumbennya hari itu ramai, mungkin karna ulang tahun ku. Maksudku, di kelas banyak makanan, Ino dan Hinata membawakanku kue ulang tahun, dan semua menikmatinya.

Aku ingat, saat itu pelajaran Biologi, gurunya yang waktu itu membuat aku menguap karna ngantuk. Sebenarnya dia baik lho, hanya mungkin saat itu aku memang sedang ngantuk, hehehe...

Sarutobi-_sensei_, sudah tua dan baik. Hari itu kelas kami dapat tugas praktek menggambar anatomi katak bagian dalam, jadi kelas sibuk dan tidak seformal biasanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kelas diketuk, aku agak kaget melihat siapa yang melakukannya. Sasuke!

"Permisi_ sensei."_

"Ya, ada apa?"

Sasuke datang dengan gerakan yang santun, wajahnya berbeda dengan saat berhadapan Ibiki-_sensei _dan yang lain. Mungkin tahu guru ku yang satu ini sudah tua.

"Ada perlu dengan Sakura, penting."

"Oh, ya. Silahkan."

Sasuke masuk setelah di beri izin. Dia menghampiriku, kelas yang ribut tiba-tiba hening.

"Hai." Sapanya.

"Hai."

Dia menjabat tanganku. Kulit kami bersentuhan! Itu kali pertama aku memegang tangannya, atau jika mau ku balik, itu kali pertama Sasuke memegang tanganku.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sakura."

"Terimakasih Sasuke." Aku salah tidak sih? Itu kali pertamanya juga aku menyebut nama Sasuke langsung di depan orangnya. Aku merasa wajahku panas, pasti semburat merah itu muncul lagi di kedua pipi ku.

Awalnya aku yakin, kelas akan kembali ricuh dengan murid yang menggoda ku seperti istirahat tadi. Nyata tidak, ruangan ini hening. Isinya seolah tersedot pada pemandangan di tengah kelas. Aku dan Sasuke.

Aku tidak sempat melihat bagaimana respon Ino dan Hinata. Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana reaksi Kiba, jangan tanyakan padaku, aku juga tidak lihat. Mungkin kalian bisa simpulkan sendiri bagaimana dia bersikap saat itu.

Sasuke.

Ah, dia memang selalu bisa membuatku terkejut dengan segala tingkahnya. Dia selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum, hal kecil yang dia lakukan selalu sukses membuat aku senang. Aku merasa seperti di anggap, merasa di cintai, merasa menjadi orang penting.

Aku tidak tahu lagi, dengan cara apa aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku saat itu. Aku senang, sangat senang.

oooo

Sesampainya di rumah, buru-buru aku menuju kamar. Aku langsung membuka tas, langsung ingin membuka kado dari Sasuke. Dia memberiku ini, sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang dan tipis yang di bungkus dalam kertas kado polos berwarna hijau cerah.

Aku kaget saat tahu apa isinya, kalian juga seharusnya begitu.

Tahu apa isinya? Teka-teki silang!

Aku membulak-balik sampul buku tipis itu, melihat bagian depan dan belakangnya. Ini memang teka-teki silang.

Di sampulnya, ada tokoh kartun yang tidak ku ketahui judulnya apa. Disampingnya ada balon ucapan yang di dalamnya ada tulisan. Aku yakin itu tulisan Sasuke, aku hafal bagaimana bentuk tulisan Sasuke.

'Sasuke bilang selamat ulang tahun dan panjang umur!'

Aku tersenyum, ku buka buku itu, mungkin ada sesuatu di dalamya yang diselipkan. Mungkin buku tipis ini hanya selingan menuju hadiah utama. Tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Dalamnya sudah terisi semua. Di dalamnya tidak ada petunjuk apapun. Kemudian aku sadar jika memang ini hadiah darinya. Di halaman terakhir, aku menemukan secarik kertas. Memo kecil yang disobek paksa dari ringnya di bagian atas.

_Selamat ulang tahun Sakura_

_Ini hadiah untukmu._

_Sudah kuisi semua, aku sayang padamu_

_Aku tidak mau membuatmu pusing memikirkan jawabannya._

_UCHIHA SASUKE!_

"Hahaha..."

Lagi-lagi dia membuatku tertawa. Aku harus bilang apa tentang kado ini? Singkatnya, ini keren! Aku senang.

Itu Sasuke, yang memiliki kemampuan luar biasa untuk membuat aku merasa senang dan berakhir dengan tertawa!

Aku tidak bisa katakan bahwa saat itu aku mencintainya, tapi ku pikir, aku menuju kesana.

oooo

Hari-hari berikutnya, ada yang lain dari Sasuke.

Aku merasa Sasuke berubah, rasanya Sasuke seperti menjauh dariku. Bahkan bisa kuanggap lagi, sombong seperti waktu itu. Tak ada hal yang dilakukannya padaku seperti yang biasa ku dapatkan darinya.

Dia tidak pernah ke kantin, jadi hanya sesekali aku dapat melihatnya, itu pun dari jauh.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba jadi begini.

Sekali kesempatan, aku bertemu Naruto, meski malu, aku beranikan diri minta waktu dengan Naruto untuk mengobrol denganku. Dan dia mengangguk dengan semangat sebagai jawaban.

_Yes!_

"Tapi jangan sampai Sasuke tahu." ujarku.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan."

"Oke."

oooo

Akhirnya, aku bisa mengobrol dengan Naruto pada waktu istirahat, di tempat _photo copy _yang ada di sekolah. Aku ceritakan semuanya, mulai dari pertama kami bertemu, apa saja yang dia lakukan untuk 'mendekati' ku.

Naruto tertawa. Aku juga sama. Mudah sekali bisa langsung akrab dengannya. Dia memang ramah dan tipe orang yang mudah bergaul dnegan siapapun, sehingga aku bisa langsung lancar berkomunikasi dengannya, seolah-olah sudah lama mengenalnya.

"... dan _kaa-san _tertawa saat aku cerita soal Sasuke yang memberi teka-teki silang sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku."

"Hahaha dasar gila!"

"Hahaha dia pernah memberiku coklat, tahu siapa yang mengirimnya?"

"Siapa?"

"Tukang koran langganan _tou-san."_

"Hahaha..."

"dan yang menerima Ayame-_san."_

"Hah?" Naruto terkejut, "hahaha lalu?"

"Lalu Ayame-_san _bertanya coklat itu dari siapa."

"Terus dia jawab apa?"

"Dari Sasuke, penjaga Sakura, hahaha" jawabku cepat.

Dengan lancar aku ceritakan semuanya pada Naruto, dia mendengarkan ku dengan baik.

"hahaha."

"Ada lagi! Ada lagi!"

"Apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia pernah menelepon ke rumah dan yang menerima Ayame_-san."_

"Ya?"

"Dan dia malah mengobrol berdua dengan Ayame-_san_, bukan langsung bilang mau bicara denganku."

"Hahaha, skandal." Naruto menepuk jidat sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Ngobrol tetang apa?"

"Hihihi, katanya dia bilang dia tukang ramal, Sasuke mengaku bisa tahu angka berapa lotre yang besok keluar."

Dulu lotre masih banyak dimana-mana, bahkan sampai tayang di televisi. Sekarang sudah jarang di temui, dan sifatnya juga ilegal. Eh, salah tidak sih?

"hahaha, berapa?"

"Ah, paling dia asal." Aku masih terus tertawa, maaf ya Sasuke, aku membicarakanmu di belakang. "Ada lagi! Ada lagi!"

"Heh? Banyak sekali."

"Banyak, Narutooooo."

Lalu, kenapa sekarang dia berubah Naruto? Kenapa sekarang dia menjauh dan menghidariku? Aku sedih.

Naruto hanya menjawab tidak tahu. Walau akhirnya dia bicara juga jika Sasuke sering menceritakan tentang ku padanya. (persentase mood ku langsung naik setelah Naruto bicara begitu).

"Nah, soal dia berubah, apa ya?" Naruto terdiam sembari berpikir, "Dia pernah sih bicara padaku, 'jangan ganggu Sakura, dia sudah berdua dengan Kiba'."

"Hah?" asli aku kaget saat Naruto bilang begitu. _Kiba?_

"Iya, dia bilang begitu. Menurutku sih penyebabnya mungkin itu."

"Tidaaak." Aku langsung menimpali dengan cepat, "Kenapa dia bisa bilang begitu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia hanya pernah bilang padaku dan Sai, katanya jangan ganggu Sakura lagi."

"Tidaaaak, ih itu tidak benaaaar!" ujarku lebih kesal. "Katakan padanya!"

"Katakan apa?"

"Aku dan Kiba tidak punya hubungan apapun, aku bukan pacar Kiba!"

"Oke." Jawab Naruto, "Nanti ku beritahu dia."

"Harus, Naruto! Tolong sampaikan padanya ya?"

"Iya."

Aku jadi tahu sekarang. Pantas Sasuke berubah begitu padaku.

Naruto, pokoknya kau harus sampaikan pada Sasuke, aku dan Kiba tidak pacaran! Titik! Harus! Wajib!

oooo

Sejak hari itu, sebisa mungkin aku menjaga jarak dengan Kiba. Aku menjauh darinya, demi menghapus kabar yang Sasuke ceritakan pada Naruto.

Sebisa mungkin aku selalu menciptakan alasan untuk bisa jauh dari Kiba, aku akan bilang ada urusan di kelas saat dia mengajakku makan bersama di kantin, apapun itu, yang penting tidak dekat-dekat.

Yang paling membuatku kesal, jika aku di kelas dan dia juga malah ikut diam di kelas. Rasanya aku ingin teriak, "Kau keluar saja!" tapi yang ku lakukan adalah pergi lagi menghindar, entah itu ke toilet atau perpustakaan. Dari dua tempat itu, yang paling aman adalah tempat yang pertama, hehehe...

Aku rasa, dia juga merasa jika ku jauhi. Biar! Tidak apa-apa, asal jangan Sasuke yang menjauh dariku!

oooo

Aku lalu bertemu lagi dengan Naruto di tempat yang sama saat kami mengobrol, secara tidak sengaja. Aku tanya dia, "Sudah disampaikan?"

"Sudah." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum, aku bersemangat, "Lalu apa katanya?"

"Sasuke bilang oh." Aku diam, memandang Naruto tidak percaya. Disini aku ketar-ketir, disana dia hanya jawab 'oh'?

"Kenapa cuma oh?" tanyaku lesu, tidak memandang Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, "Dan bilang _yes!_"

"Iya?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Iya."

"Yes!" ucapku.

"hehehe..."

"Oiya, besok itu, tidak belajar ya?"

"Katanya sih tidak, ada seleksi peserta lomba cerdas cermat."

"Sasuke pasti tidak datang." Ucapku percaya diri, sekaligus lemas juga sebenarnya.

"Datang."

"Iya?"

"Iya."

"_Yes!_"

"Hehehe..."

oooo

Hari itu adalah hari Sabtu, kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah ditiadakan, karena ada seleksi pemilihan siswa terbaik yang akan mewakili sekolah untuk cerdas cermat melawan sekolah lain yang di siarkan di televisi.

Acara dilaksanakan di aula besar sekolah, peserta diambil dari tiap kelas, sebanyak tiga orang, yaitu mereka yang tercatat sebagai _ranking _1,2,dan 3.

Tahu siapa salah satu perwakilan kelas 2 Fisika 1? Uchiha Sasuke!

Yes! Hehehe...

Selain sasuke, ada dua orang lagi yang sudah ku lupa siapa namanya. Orang-orang yang sudah terpilih kemudian dicampur untuk dibentuk ke dalam beberapa grup. Orang-orangnya diacak mulai dari kelas Biologi, Fisika, Kimia, Budaya, dan Sosial.

Pada waktu acara dimulai, aku menonton sedikit agak di depan. Kalian tahu lah maksudku.

Aku ingin puas menonton Sasuke dari dekat, meskipun sedikit khawatir jika nanti dia malah jadi gugup. Nyatanya tidak, Sasuke di depan dengan _gesture _santai, iya bagus, harus begitu Sasuke, harus tenang, kalahkan mereka semua, hahaha...

Itu Sasuke! Sasuke ku lho! Hehehe...

oooo

Acara dimulai

Satu seri menampilkan enam orang. Tiga lawan tiga. Dibagi dalam grup _alphabet,_ grup Sasuke mendapat huruf C dan sekarang sedang tampil.

Sumpah, jantung ku dag dig dug saat dia tampil. Aku hanya bisa diam menontonnya dan dalam hati berdoa sebisaku.

Satu babak selesai, grup Sasuke maju ke tahap selanjutnya untuk memperebutkan tempat nomor 1, asli aku senang bukan main. Rasanya bangga, padahal yang menjawab pertanyaan bukan aku. Jantung ku kembali berpacu cepat saat tiba lagi Sasuke dan grupnya akan di adu, aku berdoa lagi sebisaku.

Seperti itu lah aku hari itu. Aku repot dengan diriku sendiri, lebih repot dari mereka yang repot mengurus dunia.

Biaaaar!

oooo

Sesi pertanyaan rebutan dimulai. Kali ini siapa yang memencet bel duluan, dia yang di beri hak untuk menjawab. Jika benar, nilai ditambah, jika salah, nilai dikurang.

"Dimana tempat salah satu keajaiban dunia, Taj Mahal?"

Aku senang, saat tahu Sasuke berhasil memijit bel duluan. _Yes! _Sasuke pasti bisa jawab!

Dengan datar dia menjawab:

"Hn, Baghdad!"

Hah? Bukaaaan, ih! Di India, Sasukeeeee!

Aku langsung curiga, dia pasti sengaja! Pasti! Tidak mungkin dia tidak tahu, itu pelajaran dari SD!

Semua orang tertawa, guru-guru yang menonton juga tertawa, aku tidak. Aku kesal. Aku hanya memberengut kesal. Lihat dia disana rasanya greget ingin ku jambak rambut belakangnya!

Tapi, asli ini adalah kenangan lainnya dari dia yang tak akan pernah bisa kulupakan.

Pertanyaan selanjutnya juga, saat ada pertanyaan:

"Jelaskan latar belakang terjadinya perang dunia II!"

Tahu apa? Sasuke memijit bel lagi, disaat aku menatap penuh harap padanya, dia menjawab:

"Tidak tahu."

Astagaaaaaa.

Yasudah, jika tidak tahu tidak usah jawab Sasukeeee, jangan pijit belnya! Nilaimu turun terus, nanti habis!

Semua orang tertawa, aku tidak, aku kesal! Serius, aku jengkel, aku jadi benar-benar ingin menjenggut rambutnya!

Jawabannya salah, nilainya dikurangi, dan akhirnya grup Sasuke kalah. Tidak jadi masuk televisi. Huh!

Aku pandang dia dari jauh, itu pandangan orang yang gemas campur kesal dan jengkel yang paling sangat dan sepertinya tidak pernah dirasakan ornag lain selain aku.

Tapi tetap saja, itu adalah harinya, dimana dan kapan pun, setiap aku mengingatnya, aku akan langsung tersenyum

Ah, Sasuke!

...

" _Kaa-chan"_

Aku kaget mendengar suara kecil anakku yang memanggil di ambang pintu yang memang sengaja tidak ku tutup. Dia terbangun? Astaga...

"Kenapa bangun?" tanyaku sambil menghampirinya dan membawanya ke pangkuanku.

Dia tidak menjawab, hanya menguap dan mengucek matanya, lalu memeluk leherku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku. Ah, jika sudah begini, aku tahu harus bagaimana.

Sepertinya cerita malam ini sampai disini dulu, sudah malam, aku sudah mulai mengantuk, menulisnya nanti lagi. Aku mau tidur dengan pangeran dan raja ku yang kudengar baru mematikan mesin mobilnya di luar.

Besok, ku lanjut lagi ceritanya.

.

.

.

To be continue

_Fresh from the oven_

Hehehe... segitu aja, panjang gak sih? Masih nggak ya?._. udah dulu ya, mau lanjutin skyfall hehe...

Balasan review:

Tafis: ihh sabaaaaar! Hehe ini udah lanjut :D

Kihara: hehe iya ya, semoga suka chapter ini ya ;)

Oh Haneul: Tenang aja, jangan serius-serius hehe.. semoga suka chapter ini ya :D

Ifaharra sasusaku: iya gapapa hehe, berapa ya umurnya? Pas 2004 itu kelas 2 SMA 16 tahun terus sekarang tahun 2014 kan berarti 26 tahun lah hehe ini udah dilanjut hehe

Poetri-chan: hehe makasih, ini udah dilanjutin ;)

Aziel: hehe udah dilanjut ;)

Resa: hahaha makasih ._. haha iya dia bisaan ya modusnya, ini udah lanjut semoga suka ;)

Haruchan: ini udah dilanjutin hehe udah badai juga :D

Anka-chan: hehe ini update, semoga suka ya :D

HappoZaey: hehe ini udah lanjut, kayak yang aku bilang waktu itu, ini pelepas penat dari skyfall yang bikin aku pusing, jadi aku gaakan pusing2 bikin ini wkwk. Gaada yang berat, ringaaaaaan ajaaaa :D

Kumada Chiyu: hehe makasih ;), oh yang goresan tinta? Itu nyeritain diarynya Sakura ya? Iya tau. Emang nyeritain masa lalu tapi aku gamau dari diary, soalnya banyak yang gitu hehe jadi Sakura yang nulis langsung saat itu juga (aku sih yang nulis -_-) hehe... ini udah lanjut semoga suka hihi...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Sebelum aku lanjut menceritakan kisahku dengannya, aku ingin kalian menerima pendapatku tentang Sasuke dan gengsternya!

Mungkin jika anggota gengster semuanya seperti Sasuke, tidak akan ada anggota gengster seperti Gaara.

Maksudku, meski mereka sama-sama berandal, tapi mereka berbeda. Sasuke tidak seperti Gaara, Sasuke baik pada siapapun walau sikapnya dingin, dia pintar dan baru aku tahu dia langganan ranking 1 di kelas dan peringkat 2 di jurusan fisika.

Gaara, dia benar-benar sosok gengster berandalan yang berceceran dimana-mana di masa kini. Dia pernah nyaris di pecat dari sekolah, dia pernah nyaris tinggal kelas saat kelas 2. Gaara itu kakak kelas ku, 3 sosial 2. Diam-diam aku pernah mendengar pembicaraan anak kelas satu tentang dia yang meminta paksa uang salah satu dari mereka.

Aku hanya diam, memang aku harus apa? Itu Gaara, bukan Sasuke! Konon, bersama temannya yang bernama Momo, dia suka begitu pada anak kelas 1(sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu siapa itu Momo dan nama aslinya!).

Gaara juga katanya pernah di tahan oleh kepolisian karna merampas barang milik orang di jalanan dengan cara kekerasan. Padahal, aku baru tahu akhir-akhir ini, jika sebenarnya keluarga Gaara itu lebih dari cukup.

Memalukan! Menjijikan! Tidak elegan!

Menghancurkan citra korpsnya sendiri. Memanfaatkan nama kelompok untuk mendapatkan keuntungan. Dan dia menikmatinya!

Dia bahkan menggunakan itu untuk menekan orang lain.

Bukan maksud menjelek-jelekkannya, bukan maksud membela Sasuke disini. Sasuke juga sama nakalnya, tapi dia tidak pernah begitu.

Aku tidak pernah bilang Sasuke orang suci. Aku juga tahu, Sasuke senang bertengkar, baku hantam. Dia pernah diskors satu minggu karna itu, sebelum aku pindah ke Kyoto.

Kalian boleh bermiliyar-miliyar kali katakan bahwa Sasuke biadab, bajingan, anak nakal, atau yang lebih buruk lagi dari itu.

Silahkan, itu hak kalian.

Tapi bagiku, Sasuke berbeda dengan Gaara dan Momo (atau siapapun itu kau Momo..)

Aku katakan ini lepas dari perasaanku pada Sasuke. Aku coba sampaikan ini seobyektif mungkin.

Ya, aku tahu Sasuke suka bertengkar. Tapi itu dilakukan karna Sasuke membela harga dirinya.

Mungkin dengan ini, kalian akan bisa mengerti dan mengrhargai pendapatku ini. Agar kalian tidak menuduhku membela Sasuke, agar tidak percuma hal ini kukatakan...

Sebelum aku datang, Hinata bilang, Sasuke pernah bertengkar dengan anak kelas 3. Gara-gara orang itu bicara pada Sasuke, saat Sasuke melewatinya:

"Jangan mentang-mentang anak orang kaya, bisa seenaknya! Aku tidak takut."

Itu awal mulanya.

Sasuke berhenti lalu balik badan, berhadapan dengan orang itu.

"Kenapa bicara begitu?" tanya Sasuke langsung dihadapannya.

"Heh? Apa ini?" orang itu malah balik bertanya.

"Kenapa bicara begitu?"

"Apa?" orang itu masih balik bertanya seolah-olah tidak bersalah.

"Kenapa bicara begitu?" Sasuke masih menyerang dengan pertanyaan yang sama,

Saat itu, menurut Hinata, entahlah, sepertinya orang itu hilang kesabaran menghadapi Sasuke dengan pertanyaannya yang sama.

"Sialan!"

Orang itu lalu berdiri untuk menatap mata Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian menghajarnya, dan terjadilah baku hantam.

Katanya, sejak diawali peristiwa itu, Sasuke pernah dirawat di Rumah Sakit Kyoto. Dia masih ingat dirawat di ruang Josep kamar 103, dan koma selama dua hari akibat tusukan di perutnya. Dicurigai sebagai balasan yang harus Sasuke terima.

Tapi entahlah, kasus ini tidak pernah diusut hingga tintas. Hinata bilang, ada _backing _kuat di belakangnya. Bisa sekuat itu, bahkan pada seorang Uchiha.

oooo

Aku yakin, Sasuke tidak pernah berbicara tentang ku dengan Gaara, membicarakan dirinya yang menyukaiku, mencintaiku. Sebab jika Gaara tahu, 100% Gaara pasti tidak akan berani menggodaku.

Sekali waktu, Gaara pernah menelepon ke rumahku, entah bagaimana dia bisa tahu. Ini nomor telepon rumah, bukan ponselku!

'Kau tahu, _aku suka memperhatikanmu.'_

"Oh, ya? Kenapa?" tanyaku.

'_Kau cantik.'_

"Kau teman Sasuke?" Aku bertanya lagi.

'_Iya.'_ Jawabnya, '_Kenapa?'_

"Salam untuknya!"

'_Kau suka padanya?'_ tanya dia.

"Menurutmu?"

'_Suka ya?'_

"Tanya padanya."

'_Nanti kutanyakan, eh boleh aku pinjam jaketmu?'_ tanya Gaara, '_Agar jika kupakai jadi terasa dipeluk olehmu, hehe..'_

"Kau kampungan."

'_Tapi, kau suka kan?'_

"Syukurnya.. tidak."

Obrolan membosankan dan menyebalkan! Gengster? Tapi kenapa dia terobsesi ingin jadi perempuan?

Itulah pendapatku tentang Sasuke yang menjadi anggota gengster yang seharusnya ditiru. Itulah pendapatku tentang Gaara yang menjadi anggota gengster yang seharusnya dipunahkan.

oooo

Siswa yang terpilih untuk ikut lomba cerdas cermat di Tokyo mewakili sekolah, ada tiga orang, dan kini aku sudah lupa siapa saja namanya. Sekolah juga mengizinkan anak-anak yang tidak berlomba untuk ikut, malah dianjurkan ikut, agar bisa menjadi suporter pemberi semangat. Syaratnya, ya, bayar ongkos sendiri untuk biaya sewa bus.

Aku ikut dan senang karena bisa ke Tokyo, untuk sekalian nostalgia. Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak ikut.

Pertarungan berlangsung, dan sekolah kami kalah, hahaha...

Buatku itu tidak masalah, yang penting jalan-jalan ehehe...

Selesainya, sebelum kami kembali ke Kyoto, kami berencana jalan-jalan dulu ke Tokyo Tower. Aku sih sudah bosan, tapi tidak bagi yang lain.

Sebelum pergi ke Tokyo Tower, siswa disarankan untuk mencari makan dulu di sekitar kawasan kantor stasiun televisi dan jangan pergi jauh-jauh.

Awalnya aku tidak mau saat Kiba mengajakku makan bersama, takut jika hal yang membuat Sasuke menjauh dariku terjadi lagi. Tapi berhubung Ino juga ikut bersama kami, akhirnya aku terima ajakannya.

Kami pergi bertiga kesebuah rumah makan sederhana dekat sana. Setelah makan, Ino izin untuk pergi ke toilet. Dia pergi meninggalkanku berdua dengan Kiba. Disaat itu aku kaget melihat Utakata datang dengan temannya.

Oh, iya. Aku lupa menceritakan siapa dia sebenarnya. Ingat kemarin aku cerita dia memberiku bunga saat aku ulang tahun? Ya ini orangnya, Utakata. Dulu aku sempat dekat dengannya, dia yang mendekatiku. Caranya sama seperti cara seorang pemuda mendekati seorang gadis pada umumnya.

Kami tidak pacaran, tapi dia selalu bisa mengekangku seakan aku ini kekasihnya. Dia selalu punya alasan untuk membuat aku menurut padanya, dan aku tidak suka. Itu yang membuatku berpikir ulang untuk menerimanya menjadi kekasihku beberapa waktu lalu saat aku masih tinggal di Tokyo.

Kulihat dia menghampiriku dan duduk dibangku kami. Tepat di depanku yang saat itu sedang duduk di sebelah Kiba.

"Hai."

Aku membalas sapaannya canggung. "Tahu darimana aku disini?"

"Dari temanmu." Jawabnya, "Memang kenapa jika aku tahu?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku mau datang ke Tokyo?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan yang bisa dianggap mengerikan. Setajam-tajamnya tatapan mata Sasuke, itu tidak pernah membuat aku merasa takut.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" tanyaku, ya, kenapa aku harus memberitahunya? Dia tidak menjawab, kulihat matanya memandang Kiba yang masih duduk disebelahku dari atas hingga bawah.

Dengan perasaan tak karuan, aku mencoba menenangkan keadaan dengan memperkenalkan Kiba padanya. Tapi, Utakata malah menyikapinya dengan mata kebencian.

Dia memandang kami dengan wajah permusuhan. Aku jadi tidak enak pada Kiba. Utakata bertanya dengan senyuman yang menurutku adalah senyum meremehkannya, "Hanya berdua?"

"Banyak." Jawabku,"Tadi disuruh—"

"Disuruh apa? Disuruh berpasang-pasangan?" belum sempat kuselesaikan ucapanku dia sudah menyerobotnya duluan.

"Utakata." Kali ini nadaku sedikit berteriak padanya.

"Terus kau, siapa kau hah?" Utakata bertanya begitu pada Kiba dengan jari telunjuk menunjuk kearah wajahnya, hampir mengenai kulitnya. Kiba kulihat seperti ketakutan.

"Utakata!"

"Diam."

Lalu Utakata memandnag Kiba yang masih terus duduk di bangkunya. Suara Utakata terdengar menantang, "Kau pacarnya?"

"Bukan, kami hanya teman." Jawabnya, "Hanya makan."

Tiba-tiba Utakata mencoba untuk menampar Kiba. Kiba mengelak. Tapi karena itu justru malah membuat Utakata semakin marah. Utakata merangsek dan lalu berusaha memukul Kiba. Temannya berusaha mencegah dengan memegang bahu Utakata yang terus memaki Kiba. Disaat bersamaan, Ino datang dan langsung merasa bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Pergi kau!" Utakata membentak Kiba.

Kiba langsung pergi dari sama meninggalkan kami dan Ino yang kebingungan. Aku lalu ikut pergi menarik tangan Ino, sambil berkata pada Utakata yang masih dipegang oleh temannya, "Kau berengsek."

"Dasar pelacur!"

Kudengar Utakata memakiku selagi aku sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

oooo

Aku lupa saat itu sebelum aku pergi, sudah bayar makanan atau belum? Yang kuingat hanyalah, aku jalan bergegas sambil menangis dan langsung masuk ke dalam bus yang sudah dipenuhi oleh yang lainnya yang sudah duluan.

oooo

Aku duduk ditemani Hinata, Ino, Kurenai-_sensei,_ dan Tenten. Saat itu hatiku sungguh kacau dan sudah mencair dari kedua lubang mataku.

Entah apa yang harus kulakukan, hanya diam memandang kosong ke luar kaca jendela yang kujadikan sandaran kepalaku.

Di tempat duduknya, aku sayup-sayup mendengarkan Kiba menjelaskan apa yang sebelumnya terjadi pada teman-temannya. Padahal, dalam hati aku berharap tidak usah saja, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlanjur.

Ino dan Hinata disampingku, bertanya sebenarnya ada apa sejak tadi, karena aku belum juga bicara. Kata-kata menyakitkan yang meluncur dari mulut si brengsek itu masih mengiang di kepalaku, aku malu, aku sakit hati. Siapa dia hingga berhak mengataiku begitu?

Mungkin kalian anggap aku saat itu berlebihan, tapi menurutku tidak. Rasakanlah jika kalian di posisiku, pasti mengerti. Jika tidak, maka coba mengerti lah!

Aku saat itu memeluk Ino yang memang mengambil tempat di sebelahku. "Kenapa?" Ino bertanya sedikit berbisik di punggungku.

"Inooo..."

"Iya,iya," jawab Ino, "Ada apa?" Ino memang sebenarnya tidak tahu jelas duduk permasalahannya. Dia datang tepat saat suasana memang sudah kacau.

"Sasukee..."

"Sasuke kenapa?" tanya Ino heran. Saat itu aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba menyebut namanya, hehehe...

"Kenapa Sasuke tidak ikut?" kataku sambil kembali menangis dalam pelukannya. Aku yakin, saat itu Ino pasti bingung apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Aku sendiri juga bingung, apalagi dia.

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan tersenyum padanya juga Hinata yang berdiri di belakang Ino. Bukan senyum bahagia, hanya senyum formalitas yang seolah menunjukkan aku baik-baik saja. Baik-baik saja?

Atau senyum malu karena sudah menyebut nama Sasuke tanpa aku sadari.

"Sakura-_chan, _ini." Aku menerima sebotol air mineral yang disodorkan Hinata. "Terima kasih."

Beberapa saat kemudian, bus berjalan. Kembali kusandarkan diriku di kacajendela. Memandang luar dengan kosong sambil otakku tak sengaja kembali mengingat percakapan dengan Sasuke dua hari lalu di telepon.

'_Jangan pernah katakan padaku ada yang menyakitimu.'_

"Kenapa?"

'_Nanti, besoknya orang itu akan hilang!'_

"..."

Jika sedang tidak sakit hati, mungkin aku sedang senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan Sasuke yang menghilangkan Utakata dari duniaku.

Bus terus melaju menyusuri jalan yang saat itu di lengkapi pohon rindang kanan-kirinya.

"Sasuke, kau sedang apa?"

oooo

Hari berikutya...

Aku sakit. Mungkin karena kelelahan. Meski aku juga bingung sendiri, kelelahan karena apa? Tidak tahu lah, dokter bilang begitu. Jangan berdebat, nanti jadi tambah sakit. Sudah lah percaya saja!

Aku diharuskan istirahat selama tiga hari oleh dokter. Artinya aku tidak sekolah, biasanya aku senang, tapi kali ini tidak.

Huh!

Di hari kedua aku sakit, beberapa teman sekelasku datang kerumah untuk menjenguk. Kiba juga ikut.

Kutemui mereka di ruang tamu karena aku masih sanggup berjalan. Tentu, sakit ku bukan sakit orang sekarat, hehehe...

Mereka membawakan aku buah-buahan segar. Ada yang warna merah, yang paling kusukai tertangkap netraku. Apel... ehehe...

Kiba hanya diam, dia hanya menanyakan keadaanku dan bilang cepat sembuh. Sepertinya dia canggung, ingin berbicara perihal kejadian di Tokyo, tapi bingung karena banyak orang dan aku juga sedang sakit.

Aku duduk dibagian paling ujung sebelah kiri sofa panjang, Hinata duduk disebelahku. Sisanya ditempati yang lain, juga Kiba di sofa lainnya dekat Lee.

Sebagian yang lainnya ada yang di luar, saling bercengkrama, sambil memberi semangat pada teman-teman yang berlomba Mengambil buah _Nashi_, tahu _Nashi? _ _Pear _asal Jepang, sama seperti buah _pear_ yang lainnya, hanya ukurannya lebih besar dan kulitnya agak kasar. Nenekku dulu yang menanam dan hebatnya hingga kini masih berbuah. Di taman di halaman depan rumah ini.

Kalau saja saat keluar kamar aku membawa _handphone_, aku sudah pasti akan menghubungi Sasuke, mau di ambil, tapi tidak enak dengan yang lain. Aku mau tanya, dimana dan sedang apa dia, terserah! Pokoknya aku rindu!

"Ino mana?" kutanya Hinata.

"Dia di luar." Benar, kulihat dia saat kepalaku celingukan kearah kaca jendela. Dia sedang sibuk mengomeli anak-anak yang masih asik memetik buah.

Aku berusaha memanggilnya, tapi suaraku masih serak jadi tidak kuat teriak. Akhirnya Lee yang memanggil Ino.

"Ada apa?"

"Disini, duduk." Aku menepuk tempat kosong disebelah kananku. Lalu Ino duduk secukupnya di sebelahku, hehehe... secukupnya, hehehe...

"Itu lihat, _Nashi_ mu habis." Ujarnya menggebu-gebu. Aku tersenyum maklum, "Tidak apa-apa, kau mau?" kataku, "Sudah." Kepalanya masih celingukan ke arah luar.

"Kalau mau lagi, ambil saja."

"Apa? Masih kecil."

"Hahaha.."

"Mereka sih dimakan saja, dasar _dhuafa._" Gumamnya, aku terkekeh lagi mendengar gumaman kecil Ino, dari sini mungkin hanya aku dan Hinata yang ikut terkikik bersamaku yang mendengar.

Kami menikmati makanan yang diantar Ayame-_san _bersama-sama. Ngobrol sana-sini, seperti kebanyakan anak remaja jika sedang berkumpul. Tak lama kemudian telepon rumah berdering, Ayame-_san _kembali lagi ke ruang tamu dan menghampiriku. Ayame-_san _lalu mendekat dan berbisik padaku. Pasti begitu, dia menyampaikannya dengan berbisik ke telingaku seperti sedang memberi info rahasia. Sudah kebiasaan.

Dari Sasuke. Aku langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju telepon di atas _side table _dekat kamar Sasori-_nii._

"Halo."

'_Kau sakit?' _tanya Sasuke, langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Eh? Iya." Jawabku, "Sedikit, sudah mau pulih."

'_Naruto bilang padaku.'_

"Oh, iya. Kau dimana?"

'_Kenapa?'_

Alisku mengerut, "Kenapa apa?"

'_Kenapa bisa sakit?'_

"Kata doter, aku kelelahan."

Aku bimbang, mau bicara tapi tidak jadi. Di kepalaku tiba-tiba muncul kejadian dua hari lalu di Tokyo.

'_Aku seharusnya ikut.'_

"Ikut kemana?"

'_Tokyo.' _

Tuh kan... "Kenapa?"

'_Aku menyesal tidak ikut.' _Terjadi jeda beberapa detik, _'Makan berdua denganmu dan Ino di Tokyo.'_

Aku tersenyum, dalam hati aku makin yakin bahwa Sasuke sudah tahu peristiwa di Tokyo.

"Hehe.. masih bisa di Kyoto." Jawabku. "Kau dimana?"

Kudengar disana dia menghela napas sebelum menjawab, mungkin karena aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. _'Di planet Bumi.'_

"Serius!"

'_Di..'_ nadanya disana seperti berpikir. _'Sebentar, aku mau bertanya. Aku tutup dulu ya, nanti aku telepon lagi. Jangan pergi.'_

"Heh? Dia ini kenapa?" Gumamku setelah Sasuke memutuskan telepon. Dia tidak tahu dia dimana? Entahlah. Hahaha...

Saat telepon berdering, aku langsung mengangkatnya.

"Dimana?"

'_Di Kyoto.' _Aku memberengut sebal, dia menutup teleponnya untuk bertanya dan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan itu. hih!

'_Hahaha...'_

"Baka."

'_Aku di rumah Sai. Sakura, berisik.' _Aku tersenyum, Sasuke pasti mendengar suara ribut teman-temanku yang sedang tertawa heboh di depan entah karena apa.

"Ada teman-temanku."

'_Sedang apa meraka?'_

"Mereka kesini, menjengukku."

'_Siapa saja?'_

"Ino, Hinata, Lee, Kiba, dan yang la—" belum sempat kulanjutkan, Sasuke sudah memotong kalimatku.

'_Aku kesana ya, tunggu!'_

"Serius?"

'_Sebentar aku mau tanya orang lagi.'_

"Tidak usah heh! Hahaha.."

'_Pokoknya aku kesana, tunggu!'_

.

.

.

To be continue

Baru sempet updaaaaaate, ma'aaaaaf! Dan ceritanya juga Cuma segini aja lagi, hih! Ini masih bisa panjang kalau dilanjut tapi tugas kuliah udah nunggu, minggu depan uas jadi numpuk hehehe... maaf ya, sabar ya kalian sebentar lagi aku uas, habis uas _free time _deh hehe skyfall juga belum dilanjut ih -_- Ini juga lagi kuliah loh haha untung duduk di pojok belakang ._.

Balasan review:

QRen : hehe chap 5 juga sasusakunya masih dikit, di chap depan ya hehehe

Poetri-chan : hehe iya, chapter ini gaada kejutannya ehehe

Resa : Hahaha, mau aja ih kamu wkwk, ini udah lanjut maaf lama

Reader fict ini : hahaha dimodusin melulu malah wkwkwk,

Kumada Chiyu : Wkwk iya senpai, ini udah lanjut maaf lama dan pendek hmmmm...

HappoZaey : haha bagus dong kalo gitu XD, haha aku malah senyum2 sendiri pas nulis yang kuis wkwk, hmmm maaf ini upatenya lambat, tugas akhirnya udah mulai bermunculan. Aku juga cuman nulis sasusaku aja wkwk

Oh Haneul : hehe iya cemburuan mah ada tapi gak yang gak jelas hihi...

White's : Iya gapapa, maaf juga nih lama updatenya, haha ini udah dilanjut

Ifaharra sasusaku : Ini udah lanjut, iya terima kasih :D

Desypramitha26 : haha ini udah lanjut maaf lama ya

Ntika blossom : makasih hihi, gak ooc banget si ooc dikit hihi

Prince cherry : hehe gapapa yang penting dibaca, makasih ya hihi. Oh iya, aku belum baca lagi, nanti diganti makasih ya udah keliatan yang typonya hihi ini udah di next maaf lamaaa

Makasih ya yang udah review, fav, sama follow...

See you next chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Sasuke mau datang.

Aku langsung masuk ke kamar setelah menutup telepon darinya. Lalu menuju kamar mandi dan cuci muka. Aku tidak memberitahu teman-temanku jika Sasuke akan datang. Jika mereka lihat aku ganti baju ya karena memang ingin ganti baju, jika mereka lihat aku nampak segar ya karena aku memang ingin cuci muka.

Setelah beres, aku kembali ke ruang tamu.

Setelah menunggu lama, dari dalam, sayup-sayup, aku dengar ada dialog di luar. Tidak lama setelahnya, Neji yang ada di luar masuk membawa bungkusan kecil dan memberikannya padaku.

"Ini apa?"

"Tidak tahu, dari satpam kompleks." Sepupu Hinata yang memang dasarnya cuek itu lalu kembali keluar. Aku membukanya, bukan bungkusan kecil ternyata. Ukurannya agak besar, dibungkus dengan kertas coklat pekat polos, ada bunyi berisik seperti isinya bertubrukan saat aku goyangkan.

Astagaaaa...

'_Aku belum memberimu ini tiga hari, nanti kau kelaparan.'_

Aku langsung tahu siapa yang mengirim, dari isinya, dari tulisannya, dari kertas memo kecilnya.

Sasuke.

"Hahaha..."

Ino merebut bungkusan coklat yang sudah ku buka dan ikut melihat apa isinya. "Huwaaaa, aku mau satuuuu!" Ujarnya histeris. Hinata hanya tersenyum disampingku, dia sepertinya mengintip bacaan yang ada di memo.

Mau tahu apa isinya? Coklat!

9 batang!

Hahaha...

Aku membiarkan Ino mengambilnya satu, tidak apa-apa, isinya banyak. Aku senang, sumpah aku senang. Rasanya ingin berteriak pada dokter:

"Aku tidak butuh obatmu, aku sudah sembuh!" hahaha...

"Dari Sasuke ya? Dia perhatian sekali." Ino mulai menggodaku sambil melahap gigitan coklat pertamanya.

"Padahal tadi aku lihat dia lewat." Neji kembali lagi, dia berdiri di ambang pintu menyedekapkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Eh? Benar?" tanyaku meyakinkan, kenapa tidak langsung kesini?

"Haaaah dasaaaar." Kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru setelah setengah jam berada di disini, tidur disini, di ruang tamu. Neji pindah tempat, dia duduk di sebelah Shikamaru yang sudah membetulkan posisinya. Gara-gara coklat ini, teman-temanku jadi mengobrol soal Sasuke. Mereka menceritakan kiprah Sasuke yang belum pernah kudenger sebelumnya, karena terjadi sebelum aku pindah ke Kyoto.

Aku senang mendengarnya. Serius! Aku bahkan tidak keberatan jika harus membahasnya sampai malam.

Sedangkan Kiba, kulihat, seperti tidak tertarik untuk ikut membahasnya. Dia asyik berbicara dengan Lee yang duduk di sampingnya, entah apa itu.

Aku ingin mereka tidak pulang. Atau menginap disini sekalian. Aku ingin mereka terus bersamaku asal terus menceritakan tentang Sasuke.

"... iya, dia pernah dimarahi Izumi-_sensei."_

Izumi-_sensei _wali kelas 2 Fisika 1.

"kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Katanya saat Kimimaro tidak sekolah—" Lee mulai bercerita. "—Sasuke membuat surat izin untuk guru yang isinya: hari ini Kimimaro tidak sekolah karena lupa."

Kimimaro itu anak Izumi-_sensei._

"Hah? Hahaha..." Ino memandang setengah tak percaya Lee yang sedang menahan tawa. Yang dipandang hanya mengangguk, sementara yang lain sudah tergelak. Begitu pun aku.

"Iya. Izumi-_sensei _marah." Jawab Lee lagi.

"Seperti mencari perhatian." Tiba-tiba Kiba ikut bicara.

"Bukan cari perhatian, dia memang begitu. Di rumah juga begitu." Timpal Hinata, entah kenapa kali ini dia berani mengeluarkan suara.

"Begitu bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Saat Madara _jii-san _datang ke rumahnya, dia tempel tulisan 'rumah ini dijual' di depan pagar. Jadi Madara _jii-san _kelimpungan setengah jam diluar padahal Sasuke di dalam."

Aku tertawa, semua tertawa. Saat kulirik, Kiba tidak tertawa. Biar saja, hahaha...

"Hahahaha jahat."

"Tidak sopan, hahaha..."

"Kenapa jadi membicarakan Sasuke begini?" tanya Kiba yang kembali bicara lagi.

"Tidak apa." Kataku dengan nada sedikit agak kesal. "Seru."

"Nanti dosa lhooo." Ucap Kiba. "Kita mau ke sekolah lagi, atau langsung pulang saja?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku langsung pulang saja." Lee orang pertama yang menjawab disusul dengan anggukan yang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo." Kiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Yaaah, cerita tentang Sasuke selesai sampai disini.

Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengan suara motor yang memasuki halaman rumahku. Aku tersenyum tipis, yang lain tidak ada yang tahu.

Yaaa, itu Sasuke. Sasuke datang ke rumahku. Dia datang menembus gerimis. Dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku heran kenapa mendadak aku jadi gugup begini.

Sasuke memandang sekeliling orang-orang yang ada di dalam. Mungkin kaget karena di ruang tamu banyak teman-temanku, mataya lalu bergulir ke arahku. "Sakura." Ucapnya.

Semua orang diam dengan mulut yang senyum ditahan. Aku yakin, mereka menahan tawa setelah membicarakan Sasuke barusan. Hahaha...

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan tersenyum kearahnya. "Terimakasih sudah mengantar cokelat untukku."

"Sama-sama. Sudah lebih baik?"

Aku mengangguk, "Ya, lumayan."

"Kami semua sudah mau pulang, Sasuke." Kiba tiba-tiba bicara.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah sedari tadi." Jawab Shikamaru yang sedang memakai sepatu di dekat pintu.

"Oh, ya sudah. Aku mau menemani sakura dulu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kami pulang dulu, ya!" Seru Ino, "Sasuke, kami duluan."

"Hn."

Kulihat Kiba seperti orang murung atau apalah itu semacamnya. Mungkin dia berpikir jika berkata begitu, Sasuke juga akan ikut pulang. Nyatanya tidak. Sasuke malah diam disini menemaniku. Aku bermaksud mau mengantar mereka sampai pintu pagar, tapi tanganku ditahan Sasuke.

"Tidak usah." Katanya. "Di luar gerimis."

"Tidak apa."

"Mau buat aku senang?" tanya Sasuke, berbisik di telingaku. "Apa?"

"Duduk dan jangan ikut keluar." Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu bergerak mundur untuk duduk sesuai perintahnya.

Entah apakah percakapanku dengannya terdengar oleh teman-temanku atau tidak, aku tidak tahu. Aku kembali duduk di kursi dan melihat teman-temanku yang sedang sibuk memakai sepatu.

"Terimakasih, semuanya." Ucapku pada mereka dengan sedikit berseru.

"Iya, cepat sembuh Sakura."

"Hm." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku semangat.

"Kami pulang, jaa."

"Jaa."

Mereka keluar diantar Sasuke sampai sejauh pagar. Gerimisnya tidak besar, hanya seerti arsiran kecil. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari sini. Aku juga bisa melihat Sasuke yang sedikit mengobrol dengan Shikamaru dan Hinata, entah tentang apa, tapi hal itu membuat Ino yang jauh disana sedikit tertawa.

"Ayame-_san."_ Kupanggil dia.

"Ya?"

"Ambilkan handuk di lemari, ya!"

"Haik."

Ayame-_san _ kembali lagi ke ruang tamu membawa handuk dan minuman hangat. Setelah itu, dia kembali lagi ke dapur. Kemudian, Sasuke masuk.

"Ini." Aku memberinya handuk. Bukan mengambilnya, Sasuke malah menundukkan kepalanya di depanku. Aku tersenyum sebelum menggosok pelan rambutnya yang sedikit basah.

Dia melirik ke arahku saat aku sudah selesai, tangannya ditempelkan di dahiku sedikit agak lama.

"Masih panas."

"Sudah baikan."

"Hn."

Kami kemudian terdiam, aku sendiri sih bingung mau bicara apa. Kalian harus tahu, itu pertama kalinya kami duduk berdua. Jadi jangan bilang aku berlebihan atau apapun saat aku katakan bahwa aku gugup saat itu. Aku yakin kalian juga pernah begitu.

"Ini, minum."

"Seharusanya kemarin aku ikut ke Tokyo."

"Untuk makan denganku dan Ino?" tanyaku, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebelum menjawab, dia menyeruput minuman hangat yang tadi di bawa Ayame-_san._

"Untuk menjagamu."

Aku yakin, saat itu wajahku sudah memerah. Aku sangat yakin, seiring dengan rasa hangatnya yang merayap sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Sasuke, aku—"

Tadinya, aku mau bicara tentang Utakata padanya. Bukan maksud mengadu padanya atau apa. Aku hanya ingin cerita, hanya ingin bebanku terangkat sepenuhnya. Tapi semuanya tidak kulakukan saat mendengar suara telepon rumah berdering. Au pamit sebentar pada Sasuke untuk mengangkat telepon.

Tahu tidak siapa yang meneleponku?

Sumpah, saat itu rasanya aku ingin lari saja. Kemanapun itu. Utakata, 5 menit lagi dia sampai dan dia baru menghubungiku sekarang. Dia datang untuk minta maaf. Aku langsung pusing memikirkan bagaimana jadinya ketika Utakata bertemu dengan Sasuke nanti.

Aku yakin Sasuke tidak semudah itu kalah darinya, tidak seperti Kiba yang tidak berani melakukan apa-apa. Tapi aku benar-benar sedang tidak ingin menyaksikan pertengkaran.

Aku kembali ke ruang tamu. Otakku berkecamuk, mengusir Sasuke secara halus adalah pilihan bagus saat ini, tapi percuma, tidak akan berhasil. Waktunya terlalu mepet.

"Sasu—"

Ucapanku terputus lagi seiring dengan deru mobil yang memasuki halaman rumahku. Aku makin gemetar, jantungku berdetak kencang tak nyaman. Aku dan Sasuke beranjak keluar, melihat siapa yang datang.

Benar dugaanku.

Utakata.

Sejak turun dari mobil hingga dia berada dihadapanku, mata Utakata terus memperhatikan Sasuke bagai dia adalah musuhnya. Sasuke yang dipandang begitu hanya membalas dengan pandangan yang menurutku tajam dan datar. Terkesan menanggapi pandangan Utakata padanya.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Utakata padaku, aku tidak menjawab. Dari ekor mataku, aku bisa tahu, Sasuke memandangku sejenak lalu kembali membalas tatapan Utakata.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Utakata lagi, langsung pada Sasuke.

"Kelihatannya?" kening Utakata berkerut memandang Sasuke.

"Aku manusia sama seperti Sakura." Dingin, nada yang dingin yang baru pertama kudengar. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelum menyerang.

"Hei, aku tanya kau baik-baik."

"Tapi tidak melakukannya dengan baik."

"Siapa kau berani menjawabku?—" suasana makin panas walaupun di luar, gerimis masih turun. Utakata beralih menatapku yang masih terdiam dan tertunduk. "Siapa dia, Sakura?"

Sebelum Utakata berhasil meraihku dengan tangannya, dia sudah tersungkur dihadapanku karna pukulan pemuda di sampingku. Sasuke memukul pipi Utakata hingga dia tersungkur, aku bisa lihat tanda kemerahan di pipi kanannya. Aku membekap mulut dengan tanganku sendiri karena kaget.

"Siapa kau berani membentaknya?" Baru pertama kali aku mendengar nada tinggi keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya berkelahi di depanku. Aku takut, tapi aku juga merasa berharga dan dilindungi.

"Kau—" Utakata berdiri, "Bicara denganku Sakura, kau jelaskan semuanya." Sekali lagi, Sasuke berhasil membuat Utakata tersungkur malu di depanku. Belum sempat Utakata membalasnya, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menyerangnya lagi.

"Pergi dari Sakura, atau aku yang akan membuatmu menghilang karena terus mengganggunya."

"Kau tidak berhak mengusirku, kau pikir kau siapa?"

"Dan kau tidak berhak membentaknya, kau pikir kau siapa?"

"Kau—"

"Pergi." Akhirnya mulutku bersuara, akhirnya aku berani bicara, dan aku akhirnya berani menegakkan kepalaku dan memandang Utakata.

"Kau pulang saja."

_Aku sudah tidak mau melihatmu lagi. Jangan ganggu aku lagi._

Utakata tersenyum meremehkan di depanku dan Sasuke sebelum dia pergi. "Kau akan menyesal." Adalah ucapan terakhirnya sebelum dia masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi dari hadapanku.

Justru aku yang akan menyesal jika tidak menyudahi kejadian barusan.

Aku masih mengatur napasku naik turun hingga teratur, Sasuke di sampingku masih diam. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arahku saat aku menatapnya. Dia menunduk, seperti takut melihatku.

"Maaf."

Pertama kalinya aku mendengar kata maaf darinya untuk sesuatu yang menurutku bukan kesalahannya. Astaga, dia tadi habis melindungiku, sekarang dia yang minta maaf.

"Maaf, jika yang tadi membuatmu takut."

Aku menggeleng, air mataku tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Aku senang, aku terlalu senang karena ada orang yang peduli padaku selain keluargaku, ada orang yang bisa membuatku merasa terlindungi selain Sasori-_nii._

"Terimakasih."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku tergerak untuk memeluknya. Tubuhku seperti bergerak sendiri. Rasanya aku malu jika mengingat kejadian itu, hehehe...

oooo

Malamnya hujan mengguyur kota Kyoto dengan rata. Aku hanya bertiga di rumah tanpa Sasori-_nii _dan _Tou-san,_ aku belum cerita, kakakku itu pertukaran pelajar ke Amerika. Sudah tiga hari berlalu tanpa Sasori-_nii_, dia tidak tahu aku sakit, dia juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku tiga hari lalu. Di rumah, tidak ada yang tahu kejadian itu. Biar saja, aku ingin melupakannya.

"_Kaa-san, _tadi siang Sasuke datang lho!" kataku sambil menerima semangkuk penuh nasi dari Ayame-_san._

"Oh, ya? Sasuke yang memberimu teka-teki silang itu?"

"Uhm." Aku mengangguk.

"Dia memberimu teka-teki silang lagi?"

"Hahaha.. tidak, dia memberiku cokelat. Itu yang ada di kulkas."

"Yang mana?" kening _Kaa-san _berkerut seperti orang bingung.

"Itu yang ada di kantung berwarna coklat."

"Oh, yang besar itu?, dasar ada-ada saja."

"Hehehe... iya memang ada-ada."

"Jadi ingin tahu, seperti apa sih Sasuke itu?"

Aku tersenyum sambil melahap makan malamku. Ayame-_san _juga terlihat tersenyum sambil menuangkan teh hangat di gelas _Kaa-san._ Coba saja ada _Tou-san _dan _Nii-san, _pasti akan semakin seru.

"Jika _Kaa-san _kenal orang seperti dia, suka tidak?"

"Tergantung." Aku menghentikan makanku mendengar jawaban _Kaa-san _yang menggantung, penasaran jawaban selanjutnya. "Tergantung?"

"Ya, dia seperti apa dulu? Jika baik karena ingin mendapatkan kita tapi di belakang tingkah lakunya jelek, _Kaa-san _tidak akan suka. Jika suka marah-marah dan galak apalagi."

Aku diam, kelakuan Sasuke memang tidak baik, tapi tidak bisa juga di bilang buruk. Dia nakal bukan jahat, setahuku dari cerita-cerita yang selama ini ku dengar, dia tidak pernah berulah jika tidak ada alasannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Utakata yang selalu bertindak sesukanya, memperlakukanku seakan aku ini adalah bonekanya. Mengaturku seenaknya, padahal aku tidak suka dan sudah berkali-kali protes. Dia juga kasar, suka marah-marah, ingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat dia membentakku dengan kalimat kasar? Atau teriakannya tadi siang saat ada Sasuke.

"Iya." Akhirnya, hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

Tadi, setelah selesai makan malam, aku langsung masuk kamar. Bukan untuk tidur, tapi untuk berpikir. Aku harus tegas, selama ini aku membiarkan Utakata bertingkah seenaknya bukan karena aku takut, tapi karena aku tidak peduli. Tapi sejak saat ini aku harus peduli, bukan padanya, tapi pada diriku sendiri.

_Handphone _ku berdering kencang, memecahkan pikiranku. Saat kusambar, yang kulihat disana adalah nama Utakata.

Awalnya aku tidak ingin angkat, tapi jika terus menghindar, masalahku akan terus bertambah panjang dan makin parah.

"Halo."

'Hei.'

"Ya?"

'Kau masih marah?'

"..."

'Aku tadi siang datang untuk minta maaf.'

"Ya."

'Maafkan aku.'

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Ya, aku memang sudah memaafkannya, tidak percaya? Percaya saja, aku jujur kok.

"Aku juga mau minta maaf." Lanjutku kemudian.

'Apa itu?'

"Maaf, setelah ini berhenti menghubungiku."

'Kenapa? Kau sudah memaafkanku.'

"Memang."

'Apa karena laki-laki itu?'

"Laki-laki mana?"

'Yang makan denganmu di Tokyo.'

Aku memutar bola mataku, dia bertingkah seperti ini lagi. Menyebalkan.

"Bukan, sudah ku katakan dia temanku."

'Oh, kalau begitu laki-laki yang tadi siang?'

"..."

'Aku benar kan?'

"Lalu jika kau benar?"

'Sakura, kau jangan berani macam-macam.'

Lihat?

"Berhenti mengaturku seharusnya kau tahu diri, kau itu siapa dan harus menempatkan diri dimana. Kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Jadi jangan pernah mengancamku, berhenti mengatur-atur hidupku lagi."

'Brengsek.'

"Jangan bicara dengan orang brengsek kalau begitu."

'Setan.'

"Oh, jangan bicara lagi dengan setan."

Sekali tekan, aku langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon, sekaligus mematikan _handphone,_ aku malas menanggapi ocehannya lagi. Air mataku berkumpul semua di pelupuk, tapi tidak jatuh. Bukan karena aku ingin menangis, aku hanya merasa lega dan senang saat aku bisa melawan.

Setelah sepuluh menit terdiam, aku akhirnya beranjak dari tempat tidur. Tengorokkan ku kering ingin sekali minum. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar dialog saat sudah berada di luar kamar. Ayame-_san _sedang menerima telepon.

Aku bertanya siapa yang menelepon pada Ayame_-san _dengan isyarat, dan langsung semangat ketika dia bilang itu dari Sasuke. Dia pasti menghubungi telepon rumahku karena tadi _handphone _ku sibuk. Tapi aku heran, kenapa teleponnya tidak diberikan padaku?

"Ini, ada Sakura-_sama _disini. Mau bicara dengannya kan?"

Aku makin semangat, tapi seketika luntur saat Ayame-_san _tersenyum kikuk. Aku tahu apa yang Sasuke katakan, pasti tidak,dasar menyebalkan.

"Ya sudah, aku sudah mau tidur kok." Teriakku.

Ayame-_san _menempelkan gagang telepon di telingaku saat aku melewatinya.

'Mau kemana?' suara itu keluar dari dalam sana, aku tersenyum dan menyambar gagang telepon dengan cepat, Ayame-_san_ tersenyum lalu berlalu ke belakang.

"Katanya tidak ingin bicara denganku?"

'Bukan tidak ingin, tapi belum ingin.'

"Sekarang?"

'Sudah bicara.'

"hehehe..."

'Kenapa belum tidur?'

"Sedang menerima telepon darimu."

'Kau pintar bicara.'

"Kau yang mengajarkan."

'heh? Dasar.'

"Tadi bicara apa dengan Ayame-_san_?"

'Tanya saja sendiri.' Dia menyuruhku heh?

"Nanti kutanyakan."

'Aku tadi menghubungi _handphone_ mu.'

"Tadi Utakata menghubungiku."

'Hn.'

"Dia minta maaf padaku."

'Asal tidak membentakmu, aku tidak akan membuatnya menghilang.'

"Hehehe... iya."

'Aku sudah bilang, orang yang menyakitimu akan hilang besoknya. Aku juga akan menghilang jika aku berani menyakitimu.'

Sasuke... bahkan kata-kata yang keluar dari suara itu masih terngiang jelas di benakku.

.

.

.

To be continue

Hai, hehehe...

Malu, lama banget gak update. Maaf sebelumnya, fict ini lama banget updatenya, sebenernya uas udah selesai dari tanggal berapa ya lupa, sebenernya udah dibikin lama Cuma gak aku update2 maafiiiiiin u,u

Maaf kalau chapter ini bikin kecewa, setelah chapter ini aku targetin update, 2 atau 3 hari sekali aku update ini, makasih yang udah nunggu (emang ada ya?) maaf bikin kalian kesel, selamat berpuasaaaaaaa muah hehehe

Banyak yang nanya, Sasuke itu karakternya gimana, aku udah bilang dari awal, dia itu aneeeeeeeh hahaha pokonya gitu lah wkwkw...

Balasan Review:

Kumada Chiyu: makasih hehehe, ini udah dipanjangin (sedikit) muahaha

Poetri-chan: Ya Gaara gitu lah disini wkwk, ini udah dilanjut maaf bikin nunggu lama yaa

Tafis: dateng-dateeeeeng haha

White's: ini udah dilanjut hehehe makasih yaa

Azriel: hahaha seru gak novelnya? Di bandung susahloh dapet dilan wkwk

Uchiharuka: maaf yang kal ini updatenya lama yaa

Resa: hehehe sengajaa, iya makasih yaa udah disemangatin ;) ini udah aku update maaf bikin nunggu lamaa

HappoZaey: hehe maaf ya bikin kecewa karna lama update, jadi gaenak u,u ini udah aku lanjut semoga suka dan gak kecewa yaa

Guest: hehe ini udah update maaf lama yaa

Farah: hehe ini udah update maaf lama, untuk nyampe chap berapanya belum tau hehe

Ifaharra sasusaku: hehehe iya ih dia gak rela wkwk ini udah dilanjut, makasih yaa maaf kecewa karna lama

Prince cherry: makasih, ini udah dilanjut

Vionyxya: ini udah dilanjut, maaf lama yaa

: hehehe makasih, ini udah dilanjut, kamu bingung? Aku juga bingung wkwk, pokonya aku udah bilang kalo dia itu aneh hahaha

: hehehe makasihhh, ini udah di update maaf lama yaa

Makasih semuanyaaaa sampai ketemu di chapter depan yaa


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Hari itu aku kembali masuk sekolah lagi bersama pagi yang indah di Kyoto, selalu begitu rasanya.

Aku kembali ke sekolah setelah 5 hari bolos karena sakit. Sebenarnya _Kaa-san _menyuruhku untuk sekolah senin saja, biar sekalian satu minggu aku tidak masuk. Tanggung katanya, tapi aku bosan di rumah. Tubuhku sudah pulih, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk tidur-tiduran di kamar seharian kan?

Pagi itu aku berjalan dengan Lee dan Neji, kami bertemu saat aku sudah turun dari _bus_. Aku tidak di antar Sasori-_nii _lagi, setidaknya hingga dua bulan ke depan. Kami berjalan santai menuju gedung tempat kami menuntut ilmu, sesekali ada percakapan yang terjadi, tapi tidak panjang hingga akhirnya kami diam lagi.

Dari tempat kami sekarang, aku bisa mendengar deru motor dari belakang sana. Aku tersenyum, aku hapal betul suara motor siapa ini. Sasuke...

Makin lama, suara motor itu semakin terdengar jelas, kutoleh kepalaku ke belakang, benarkan. Dadaku langsung bergemuruh, ini jarang terjadi. Biasanya Sasuke datang ke sekolah setelah aku sampai di kelas.

Sasuke semakin dekat. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dalam hati aku merangkai kata-kata, bersiap untuk menyambut sapaannya pagi ini.

Yes, motor itu sudah ada di sampingku, tapi nyatanya tidak seperti yang kuduga, dia terus saja maju, melewatiku, seolah-olah tidak melihatku.

Heh? Kenapa?

Tadinya aku heran dan mau langsung sedih, tapi tidak jadi ketika Sasuke memutar balik motornya untuk lalu berada di sampingku.

"Hey, kau Sakura ya?" dia bertanya.

"Hahahaha..."

Aku tahu, seharusnya aku tidak tertawa, tapi sulit kutahan.

"Boleh aku ramal?"

"Kita akan bertemu di kantin?" tebakku.

"Kita tidak akan bertemu di kantin."

"Heh? Lalu dimana?"

"Disini."

"Hahaha..."

"Ohaiyo Lee, Neji." Sasuke menyapa Lee dan Neji, aku heran, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak?"

"Tidak usah."

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti, di kedai Kaguya _obaa-san_."

Kedai Kaguya _obaa-san,_ itu kedai yang tempatnya ada di dekat sekolah, yang pernah kuceritakan jika Sasuke lebih sering berkumpul disana dengan teman-temannya dibandingkan makan di kantin. Bangunan rumah Jepang zaman dulu yang sederhana yang akhirnya di sulap menjadi kedai saat itu. Sebenarnya rumahnya lumayan bagus, rumah itu setara dengan rumah _elite _pada zamannya. Tapi fungsinya jadi berubah setelah suami Kaguya _obaa-san _meninggal dunia.

Tahun 2003, saat aku berkunjung ke Kyoto, aku sudah tidak menemukan bangunan milik Kaguya _obaa-san _lagi, bangunan itu kini digantikan dengan gedung pencakar langit, meraup bagian yang dulunya tanah kosong di sekitar sana.

"Kapan?"

"Nanti istirahat."

"Baiklah."

"Nanti kujemput." Ucapnya.

Sasuke lalu meminta Lee dan Neji untuk membawa motornya ke sekolah. Aku heran, Neji langsung mau. Entahlah.

Mereka akhirnya pergi duluan meninggalkan kami berdua yang berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang basah setelah semalam dikecup air hujan.

"Kau tahu tidak, nama jalan ini sudah kuganti?"

"Jadi jalan apa?"

"Jalan Sakura."

"Hahaha..."

"Jalan Sakura dan Sasuke."

"Jalan Sakura dan Sasuke sang peramal." Tambahku.

"Jalan Sakura dan Sasuke sang peramal yang semalam memikirkan Sakura."

"Hehehe... kenapa?"

"Aku hanya memikirkan yang senang-senang."

"Kau senang?"

"Bingung."

Aku mengerutkan keningku, aku sekarang yang malah jadi bingung, "Bingung?"

"Bingung bagaimana kuhentikan."

"Menghentikan apa?"

"Memikirkanmu."

"Kenapa ingin berhenti?" Sasuke diam, agak lama dan itu membuat aku makin penasaran, agak sedih juga sebenarnya kenapa dia ingin berhenti?

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Jadi harus selalu dekat, biar tidak perlu kupikirkan."

"Hahaha..." Huuh aku lega.

"Tertawamu bagus, Sakura."

"Kau juga."

"Kita bersaing."

"Hahaha..."

Tidak terasa, kami sudah sampai di sekolah. Sasuke mengantarku hingga masuk ke kelas, hingga aku duduk di bangku! Beberapa teman sekelasku yang sudah datang tentu saja memandang heran. Sebelum aku masuk ke kelas, di koridor tadi juga begitu.

Sasuke pergi ke kelasnya setelah mengambil kunci motor dari Neji.

Terimakasih, Sasuke. Sasuke ku.

oooo

Itulah harinya, hari dimana aku dan Sasuke jalan berdua bersama, untuk pertama kalinya. Ngobrol ini itu yang banyak manfaatnya untukku.

Aku jadi tahu ternyata nama jalan itu sudah diganti oleh Sasuke, walaupun tidak resmi hehehe... tapi beberapa tahun lalu saat aku ke Kyoto, nama jalan itu memang sudah berubah. Benar-benar diberi nama Sakura, kata orang-orang, itu karena disepanjang jalan, tumbuh banyak pohon Sakura di kanan-kirinya.

Aku juga jadi tahu, jika komik yang ada di surat kabar yang tidak sengaja kubaca beberapa hari lalu saat aku sedang sakit itu benar-benar buatannya.

Aku senang, aku senang hari itu!

Tapi, ada satu kabar dari Ino, katanya, dua hari lalu dia melihat Tayuya naik motor berdua dengan Sasuke saat pulang sekolah. Dia bilang padaku saat kelas sedang bebas karena gurunya sakit dan tidak bisa hadir.

Namanya Tayuya, aku tidak tahu apa kepanjangannya, sudah lupa. Menurutku dia manis, rambutnya berwarna sama denganku namun lebih pekat, kulitnya lebih gelap dariku tapi tidak hitam. Anak orang kaya, orang tuanya punya _outlet _di pusat kota Kyoto.

Dua kali, aku pernah lihat dia di kantin bersama teman-temannya untuk berisik menguasai ruangan. Dilihat dari sikapnya, selain dia itu _bossy_, kukira dia juga anak gaul. Aku kurang begitu suka dengan kelakuannya.

Aku tidak tahu, sejauh mana kedekatan Tayuya dan Sasuke. Kupikir itu hubungan biasa saja. Aku merasa tidak perlu lebih jauh untuk tahu soal itu. Itu urusan Sasuke. Sasuke bukan pacarku, maksudku walaupun aku mencintainya, dan dia juga begitu padaku tetapi hubungan kami belum resmi.

Cerita Tayuya yang naik motor berdua dengan Sasuke, terus terang mengganggu pikiranku. Tahu begini, aku ikuti saja kata _kaa-san, _sekolahnya hari senin saja. Aku cemburu, jadi selama aku tidak sekolah, ternyata dia asyik sendiri dengan Tayuya. Aku merasa langsung tidak suka Sasuke pada hari itu.

Sebagian dari diriku bagai hangus rasanya, dibakar api cemburu yang makin siang makin nyala, apalagi ditambah api amarah pada Utakata yang belum padam sepenuhnya.

Itu membuat semangat belajarku jadi turun, membuat aku jadi malas bertemu Sasuke. Betul-betul aku ingin tahu sejauh mana hubungan Sasuke dengan Tayuya. Kalau benar mereka berpacaran, terus untuk apa dia selalu berusaha mendekatiku? Kalau belum pacaran dan Tayuya mau, aku merasa tidak perlu bersaing dengannya.

Tidak perlu!

Kalau Sasuke mau dengannya, silahkan, apa hak ku melarangnya? Ambillah, tapi aku akan pergi, tak akan lagi meladeni apa pun yang Sasuke lakukan untukku. Dan jika Tayuya mau, silahkan ambil, dia itu Cuma _playboy _kacangan!

oooo

Saat jam istirahat tiba, Sasuke datang ke kelas untuk mengajakku ke kedai Kaguya _obaa-san._

Aku bilang, aku tidak bisa. Aku lemas dan ingin diam di kelas. Tentu saja aku bohong. Aku sedang tidak suka padanya.

"Oh, apa-apa." Ucapnya dengan nada kecewa.

Sasuke pasti kecewa. Anehnya, aku langsung merasa tidak enak sudah membuatnya begitu. Aku juga merasa bersalah sudah menuduhnya dengan dasar masih praduga. Sudah menuduhnya dengan pengetahuan yang belum pasti soal fakta sebenarnya.

Lekas-lekas ku masukkan novel yang sedang kubaca dan langsung menuju kedai Kaguya _obaa-san_. Aku berpikir, kenapa aku tidak ikut dengannya dan tanya langsung perihal yang kupikirkan sejak tadi, padanya disana.

Aku berjalan di bawah naungan langit mendung untuk menemui Sasuke. Disana, ada Gaara yang sedang mengobrol serius dengan Naruto. Ada juga dua orang lain yang tidak kukenal, tapi seragam mereka sama sepertiku.

Kutanya Naruto.

"Sasuke ada?"

"Sasuke? Dia belum kesini." Jawab Naruto. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Tunggu saja!" ucap Gaara sambil menghembuskan asap rokok yang sedang dihisapnya.

"Aku ke kelas lagi saja." Jawabku. "Naruto, bilang pada Sasuke tadi aku kesini."

"Oke." Jawabnya sambil mengacungkan jempol di depanku.

"Terimakasih, Naruto."

Aku lalu kembali ke kelas, dan ketika hujan turun, aku sudah sampai di kelas.

Teman-temanku masih di kantin, di kelas kosong, hanya ada aku duduk sendirian. Suara hujan itu suara hujan yang deras. Suara hujan yang mewakili perasaanku hari itu. Kurebahkan kepalaku di atas meja.

"Sasuke kau dimana? Ini hujan."

Sunyi menjadi makin kuat menguasaiku. Kau tahu rasanya apa? Menekan. Dan, air yang datang dari mataku membuat sungai kecil di pipiku.

"Sasuke, maaf..."

oooo

Ketika hujan reda teman-temanku mulai bermunculan, mereka sempat terjebak di kantin karena hujan. Saat mereka masuk ke kelas, langsung kubuka tas dan mengambil satu buku pelajaran. Agar saat mereka melihatku ya karena aku ingin baca buku dan diam di kelas saja.

Ino dan Kiba menyapaku. Jam istirahat masih ada sisa, belum habis.

Tak lama sejak teman-temanku datang, kudengar suara motor terdengar begitu kencang. Bukan sekedar deru, tapi sudah menjadi raungan. Disambut para guru dan murid yang keluar dari tempatnya untuk melihat ada apa di luar. Dari kelas, aku bisa mendengar Ibiki-_sensei _berteriak memerintah penjaga sekolah untuk menutup gerbang.

"Siapa?" tanyaku pada Kiba.

"Tidak tahu."

Ibiki-_sensei_ dan guru yang lain memerintahkan semua murid untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kelas. Aku juga masuk dan bingung sebenarnya ada apa.

Orang-orang yang mengendarai motor itu semuanya berseragam sekolah. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa pedang Katana bagai seorang "Samurai", mereka menggerung-gerungkan motornya, salah satunya ada yang berteriak:

"Gaara, keluar kau!"

Mereka melempari sekolahku dengan batu, salah satunya ada yang mengenai kaca gedung sekolah bagian depan.

"Mereka sepertinya gengster." Ucap Ino, aku masih bsa mendengarnya dengan baik walaupun suaranya lirih.

Mereka sepertinya mencari Gaara karena dia berulah, Gaara tadi kulihat di kedai Kaguya _obaa-san,_ Naruto juga ada disana, Sasuke kau dimana?

"Sakura kau mau kemana?"

Kurhiraukan teriakan Ino yang memanggil namaku, yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah menemui Sasuke.

Ya, aku berlari. Aku lari secepat yang ku bisa dan hati-hati, sebisa mungkin tidak terkena lemparan batu, tapi ya akhirnya kena juga. Pelipisku terkena batu ukuran kecil, tidak terlalu sakit, tapi lumayan juga untuk menyebabkan kepalaku mengeluarkan cairan merah.

Kurang dari dua menit, aku sudah sampai di depan kelas Sasuke dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Berharap dia ada disana.

Tapi, Sasuke tidak ada di kelasnya, begitu pun Naruto, saat kutanya teman sekelas Sasuke, mereka menjawab tidak tahu. Aku yang penasaran menarik kursi dan berdiri mengintip ke jendela. Aku gelisah, tak lama setelah aku naik, mereka yang di luar sana pergi. Aku makin takut dan berpikir bagaimana jika mereka ke tempat Kaguya _obaa-san_? Bagaimana jika Sasuke disana dan tidak tahu mereka datang?

Aku diberi tahu Sasuke bahwa ternyata mereka salah strategi saat aku bertanya padanya, kenapa mereka menyerang sekolah saat jam belajar? Kenapa tidak saat pulang sekolah?

oooo

Beberapa jam kemudian, polisi datang. Tapi para biang kerok sudah pergi, meninggalkan batu dan pecahan kaca yang berserakan. Murid-murid di sekolah langsung membahas kejadian tadi. Kepalaku juga sudah diobati, hanya lecet, aku tidak benar-benar terhantam, hanya tergores saat batu tadi melintas di depanku.

Belajar mengajar secara otomatis diliburkan, tapi guru melarang kami untuk langsung pulang.

Suasana sudah mulai tenang, tapi aku belum tenang karena belum bisa menemukan Sasuke. Aku belum bisa tenang sebelum menemukannya dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

oooo

Aku baru saja keluar dari toilet saat Sasuke menemuiku di samping perpustakaan. Rasa khawatirku serta merta lenyap saat menemukannya dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

"Tadi kemana?" Aku bertanya padanya saat sudah berhadapan dengannnya. Matanya, kulihat sangat cemas. "Ini kenapa?" tangan Sasuke menyentuh pelipisku yang tertutup plester.

"Tadi kemana?"

"Ada, Sakura. Ini kenapa?"

"Dimana?"

"Di belakang gereja." Dia menatapku seolah meminta penjelasan ada apa dengan kepalaku, mungkin agak sedikit sebal karena aku dari tadi tidak menjawab.

"Terkena batu."

"Kau tidak patuh perintah."

"Aku mencarimu." Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok samping perpustakaan, Sasuke terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja lepas dari rasa cemasnya. Tangannya masih memegang kepalaku.

"Kau yang berulah?"

"Bukan, Gaara."

"Kau juga?"

"Tidak, nanti kujelaskan."

"Tidak usah, aku mau ke kelas."

Aku tepis tangannya dan mulai berjalan, Sasuke menyusul di sampingku. Kami berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas, beberapa mata memandang ke arah kami. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran mereka. Aku tidak peduli.

Sasuke menggenggam tanganku saat berjalan, tangannya dingin sama seperti udara yang saat ini masih dingin selepas hujan.

Dari depan kantor kepala sekolah, aku mendengar Ibiki-_sensei_ memanggil Sasuke.

"Aku kesana dulu." Ucapnya, tapi tidak kujawab, tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku. "Nanti pulang kuantar."

"Sudah sana."

"Iya."

Dia pergi dan aku kembali ke kelas. Di kelas, Ino langsung menyerbuku dengan ocehannya, tentang luka di pelipisku, tentang kejadian tadi, dan tentang Sasuke. Dia bilang, tadi Sasuke mencariku.

"Iya, aku sudah bertemu dengannya." Jawabku.

"Apa katanya?"

"Tidak ada."

"Oh, baiklah."

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya." Ino mengangguk mengerti, dia diam sebelum akhirnya bercerita tentang apa yang menyebabkan penyerangan terjadi.

Jadi, dua hari lalu Gaara mengeroyok seorang pelajar dari sekolah lain hingga masuk rumah sakit. Aku kurang tahu apa penyebabnya dan tadi teman-teman orang itu datang untuk mencarinya, mungkin mau balas dendam. Aku tidak tahu Sasuke ikut dalam pengeroyokan itu atau tidak, kuharap sih tidak.

"Lalu Gaara kemana?"

Ino mengendikkan bahunya, lalu menjawab, "Kabur."

Setelah polisi menjamin aman, guru memperbolehkan murid untuk pulang meski tetap harus waspada. Sasuke tidak jadi mengantarku pulang karena harus ikut ke kantor polisi.

Itulah harinya, hari yang paling menegangkan untukku dan Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya.

oooo

Malamnya, Sasuke meneleponku. Dia bicara membahas penyerangan tadi siang. Dia menjelaskan duduk persoalannya padaku, persis seperti yang Ino ceritakan.

"Lalu polisi bilang apa?"

'Mereka bilang aku manis.'

"Serius."

'Mereka bilang jangan serius-serius.'

"Terserah!" jawabku.

'Kau galak, Sakura.' Ucap Sasuke. Itu membuatku diam sejenak.

"Tadi aku cemas."

'Tidak usah cemas, ada aku.'

"Tadi kau tidak ada."

'Hn.' Jawabnya.

"Kukira kau ditahan?"

'Tidak, mereka kasihan.'

"Hah?"

'Nanti siapa yang menjagamu?'

"Hahaha..." sedari tadi, sebisa mungkin kutahan tawaku. Tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa tahan lagi.

'Kenapa tertawa?'

"Kenapa?"

'Kau bilang, serius.'

"Baiklah kali ini aku serius, aku mau bertanya padamu, boleh?"

'Boleh.' Jawabnya, 'Jangan yang sulit, aku belum belajar.'

Aku menghela napasku dulu sebelum lanjut bicara, cara untuk menggantikan tawaku ya begitu, dia menyebalkan.

"Cukup jawab jujur."

'Apa itu?'

"Siapa Tayuya?" tanyaku langsung pada pokok yang ingin aku tahu.

'Perempuan.'

"Aku tahu itu!" ucapku sebal,

'Lalu, kenapa bertanya?'

"Dia kekasihmu?"

'Bukan.' Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku suka jika kau jujur!"

'Sayangnya aku Sasuke, bukan jujur.' Rasanya ingin ku gigit _handphone_ku.

"Aku serius, heh!"

'Dia ingin menjadi kekasihku.' Jawab Sasuke, 'Tapi aku tidak mau.'

"Lalu?"

'Dia pernah datang ke rumahku.'

"Lalu?"

'Aku sembunyi, masuk lemari.'

"Memangnya cukup?"

'Cukup. Lemariku besar.'

"Lalu?"

'Dia mengobrol dengan ibuku.'

"Lalu?"

'Ikut masak di dapur. Dia mau merebut hati ibuku.'

"Lalu?"

'Aku pengap di lemari.' Aku tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Lalu?"

'Ibuku masuk ke kamar, tapi tidak membuka lemari. Lalu pergi.'

"Lalu?"

'Sakura...'

"Bagaimana terusannya tentang Tayuya?"

'Dia memberi aku coklat, memberiku baju hangat. Mengajakku nonton di bioskop.'

"Kau mau?" tanyaku.

'Mau apa?' dia balik bertanya.

"Nonton?"

'Mau.'

"Berdua?" tanyaku.

'Iya! Saat film dimulai, aku izin ke toilet, padahal pulang.'

"Hah?"

'Kenapa? Kau senang?' Iya aku senang, hehehe...

"Lalu dia bagaimana?"

'Dia marah. Bagus.'

"Bagus?"

'Ya, dia jadi tidak mau bertemu denganku.'

"Hahaha..."

'Jangan tertawa.'

"Biar saja." Kataku, "Jika aku yang marah padamu bagaimana?"

'Baguslah.'

"Bagus? Agar aku tidak mau lagi bertemu denganmu?"

'Agar aku tahu, bisa tidak membuatmu menjadi tidak marah.'

"Kau pasti bisa, aku yakin."

'Tugasku membuatmu senang.'

"Kalau tidak bisa membuatku senang?" jutanya.

'Itu berarti aku gagal menjadi orang yang menyenangkanmu.'

"Kau selalu berhasil, hehehe..."

'Syukurlah.'

"Katanya kau dan Tayuya naik motor berdua."

'Iya. Aku mengantar dia ke rumah sakit. Ayahnya dibawa ke rumah sakit.' Jelasnya.

"Oh... kasihan." Aku menunduk, rasanya lega mengetahui alasannya dan malu karena tadi siang aku marah-marah sendiri.

'Tidak mencintai, tidak berarti membencinya.' Aku diam. 'Kau tahu, aku bisa membuatmu tidur.'

"Maksudnya?"

'Iya, aku bisa membuatmu tertidur. Kau harus tidur, jangan tidur malam-malam, kau harus pulih.'

"Iya Sasuke. Bagaimana caranya? Dihipnotis?"

'Iya. Aku akan absen nama-nama binatang.'

"Hahaha coba!"

'Oke, aku mulai. Jangan bersuara saat aku absen.'

"Iya."

'Siap?'

"Iya, siap."

'Satu...beruang, dua... gajah, tiga... jerapah, empat... kupu-kupu.'

Dia absen satu per satu nama binatang yang bisa dia ingat dengan nada yang pelan sekali, bagai orang yang sedang meninabobokan, bagai angin yang berdesir.

'Sembilan belas... buaya, dua puluh... kucing, dua puluh satu, apa ya? Ng... harimau.'

"Hahaha."

'Dua puluh dua... tikus, dua puluh tiga... monyet, dua puluh empat... Sakura.'

"Heh?"

'Hahaha... belum tidur.'

"Belum, hahaha... teruskan."

'Jangan bicara apa-apa sampai kututup teleponnya.' Perintahnya.

"Iya."

'dua puluh lima... kumbang, dua puluh enam... kelinci...'

Aku diam mendengar suaranya, hanya diam mendengarkan, tidak bersuara seperti yang dia minta. Hingga di absen ke lima puluh, dia berhenti. Awalnya kukira dia mau menutup teleponnya, karena mungkin saja dia berpikir aku sudah tidur. Tapi...

'Tidurlah, Sakura. Maaf, tadi siang aku membuatmu jengkel. Kau harus tahu, Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kesal. Aku cemas. Mencemaskanmu di belakang gereja. Kamu bayangkan bagaimana rasanya, aku ditahan Naruto saat akan menemuimu, dia bilang jangan. Bayangkan Sakura, bagaimana rasanya. Apalagi saat aku menemukanmu dan terluka. Aku cemas.'

Itu adalah kalimat panjang pertama yang kudengar dari mulutnya. Ada sedikit lelehan air mata di pipiku sesaat setelah kudengar kalimatnya.

'Oyasumi.. Sakura.'

Kemudian, dia tutup teleponnya. Tentu saja aku belum tidur, aku tidak tahu apa dia tahu jika aku belum tidur?

Setelah cuci muka dan gosok gigi, aku kembali ke tempat tidur. Aku berharap bisa langsung tidur, setelah semua yang terjadi hari ini. Selagi itu aku berpikir, aku merasa seperti sudah menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Apa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama? Kalau memang iya, sejak kapan itu dimulai? Kalau belum, kenapa aku merasa sudah?

Ah, entahlah.

"Selamat malam juga, Sasuke...-_kun._"

.

.

.

To be continue

Mau ngasih sedikit penjelasan, Sasuke sama Sakura belum pacaran ya, banyak yang nanya soal ini. Hehehe... udah gitu aja.

Balasan review:

Resa: hehe ini udah di update, semoga suka yaa

Ifaharra Sasusaku: hehehe, ini udah update lagi makasih yaa ;)

Ntika blossom: hahaha aku gatau kenapa bisa-bisnaya nulis itu, bayangin wajah madara yang sangar kalang kabut konyol wkwkwk, semoga suka chapter ini yaaa

Indri. Schorpion: makasih hehe.. utakata udah hilang dia gaakan muncul lagi, sudahlah wkwk, ini udah di update...

Azriel: seru kaaaan haha iya ini udah dilanjut semoga suka yaaa

Fuyu no miyuhana: makasih hehe, alurnya emang segini soalnya ini fict ringan banget kalo kebanyakan deskrip kesannya bertele-tele lagian juga gaada kejadian yang kelewat-lewat kok semuanya dijelasin juga jadi yang baca gak bingung ;), kalo typo hehe itu emang kebiasaan dan sedang dalam perbaikan maaf ya kalo masih ada, penulisan gimana ya yang salah? Bisa dikasih contoh? Biar aku bisa perbaiki, makasih udah kasih masukan ;)

Prince cherry: hehehe iyaa ini dituntasin kok, udah update nih semoga suka yaa

Naya aditya: kapan yaaa? Hem hahaha, ini udah dilanjut semoga suka.

Anisha ryuzaki: hehehe makasiiiiih ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka yaa

HappoZaey: maaf yaaaa jadi gaenak, ini gak kilat-kilat banget, tapi udah kilat kaaan? Hehehe semoga suka chapter ini juga yaa

Haruchan: gapapa ih gapapa hehe, aku juga cengo kok nulisnya haha ini udah update semoga suka chapter ini yaa

Sozvezdiye: iya dilan emang manis banget hahaha.. galau tuh yang baca novelnya tapi gapunya pacar wkwkwk. Ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka, salam kenal jugaaa ;)

Ikhsani. Ramadhanti: hahaha sasusaku belum pacaran, masih jalan menuju kesana ;) ini udah diupdate semoga suka yaaa

Ailions: hehehe jangan serius-serius bacanya, kata Sasuke juga jangan serius-serius hahaha ini udah diupdate semoga sukaaa

Makasih untuk review dan masukannya ;)


End file.
